


Мы, народ Джорджии

by Lazurit



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT4, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: Томас всю жизнь упрямо строил свое счастливое будущее, и он добьется его, даже если ему придется силком тащить за собой Джеймса, группу беглых рабов и всю новорожденную колонию Джорджии вместе взятых.Пост-канон. Джеймс Оглторп, Аюба Диалло, Мэри Маскгроув и некоторые другие персонажи являются историческими личностями. История основания провинции Джорджия изменена ровно настолько, чтобы натянуть на канон Черных Парусов.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver, Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Madi & John Silver, Thomas Hamilton/John Silver
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Мы, народ Джорджии

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось для ФБ-2019. Возможно когда-нибудь я перепишу концовку, но скорее всего руки не дойдут.

ГЛАВА 1

Джеймс спал словно мертвец. Это не было открытием — много лет назад, когда мир был новее, а сам Томас моложе и наивнее, его забавляло то, как Джеймс ложился на спину, сложив руки на груди, и не шевелился всю ночь, словно боясь свалиться с узкой подвесной койки или выпасть из ненадежного корабельного гамака. Единственное, что изменилось — вытянутая рука, простирающаяся в воздухе, чтобы нащупать пальцы Томаса, занимавшего соседнюю кровать. Томас выменял это место у носатого Говарда на свое во второй — полупустой — оксфордской спальне и новенькую чернильницу, ничуть не пожалев — возможность лежать всего в паре футов друг от друга, рука в руке, стоила каждой ненаписанной в дневнике буквы.  
Томас приподнялся на локте, заглядывая Джеймсу в лицо. Тот безмятежно спал, лишь темно-рыжие брови были чуть нахмурены, выдавая затаенную тревогу привычной морщинкой, расправить которую не смог ни один поцелуй. Впрочем, Томас был готов попытаться снова, а если не хватит — на теле Джеймса Макгроу хватало мест, целуя которые можно будет развеять его беспокойство.  
Тогда он едва дождался. Едва слыша смешки и перешептывания, он нерадиво соврал что-то о необходимости показать новичку его будущее жилье и потащил Джеймса к главному зданию, где располагались спальни белых невольников. Днем жилые помещения пустовали, и Томас, не сдерживая счастливого смеха, толкнул Джеймса на свою койку. Тот тоже неверяще улыбался. У них не нашлось терпения, чтобы раздеться полностью, и совсем скоро они уже лежали, обнявшись, на тесной койке, растрепанные, с перепачкаными семенем друг дружки пальцами. Есть умения, которые — все равно что плавать — не забываются: Томас не задумываясь нашел идеальный ритм, нащупал губами чувствительную точку на шее Джеймса, и когда на пике блаженства зажмурил глаза — ответный стон прозвучал так же, как десятки раз прежде.  
Оглушенный наслаждением, он пропустил то мгновение, когда Джеймс раскрыл рот.  
— Томас…  
— Да, дорогой? — рассеянно произнес он.  
Сердце билось торопливо, словно канарейка, прыгающая по жердочкам в клетке.  
— Это и правда ты?  
Томас нервно рассмеялся.  
— Во плоти. Дай мне пятнадцать минут, и я снова докажу тебе это.  
— Я думал, ты мертв.  
Черт. Следовало отдать Джеймсу должное — мало кому удавалось погасить любовный пыл Томаса Гамильтона одной фразой. Сердцебиение медленно, но верно возвращалось к обычному ритму, дыхание восстанавливалось; он вдруг понял, что испачканные пальцы неприятно слипаются.  
— Я не знаю, о чем я думал. — произнес он сквозь комок в горле, — Питер сказал, что вы с Мирандой бежали во Францию, но я…  
— Томас, Питер… — перебил его Джеймс с болью во взгляде.  
— Я знаю, — уверенно ответил Томас, обрубая нить невыносимого разговора. — Он предал нас ради должности губернатора Каролины. Я много часов потратил на светские разговоры с ним, на притворство, что его извинения что-то для меня значат. Я больше не хочу о нем слышать.  
Джеймс приоткрыл было рот, нахмурившись, но Томас решительно прижал к его губам пальцы чистой руки.  
— Не надо, — тихо проговорил он, — Не сейчас. Пожалуйста.  
Тот, без единого звука, медленно кивнул. Томас убрал руку и с натужной беззаботностью улыбнулся:  
— Тем более, что постель мы уже испачкали, будет расточительно выпрашивать у прачки новую, использовав эту всего раз!  
Джеймс улыбнулся — с благодарностью — и крепче обнял его.  
— Уверен, я смогу что-нибудь придумать, — прошептал он Томасу на ухо, запуская руку ему под полурасстегнутую рубашку.  
Да, это было замечательное воспоминание. Томас с удовлетворением улыбнулся, снова откидываясь на койку. После всех треволнений сегодняшнего дня сон не шел к нему, но он не сомневался, что подстегнутая недавней близостью фантазия поможет ему скоротать время до утра. Погруженный в размышления о том, какими еще способами он сможет отнять у Джеймса дар речи, он не заметил, как дверь в общую спальню отворилась. Внутрь заглянул лейтенант Хаггарт со свечой в руке. Не желая никого разбудить, он, вытянув и без того длинную шею, молча посмотрел в сторону Томаса и встретился с ним взглядом. Томас сел на кровати и выразительно приподнял брови. Хаггарт, вытянув шею, словно гусак, резко закивал головой. Томас со вздохом развернулся и спустил ноги с койки. Похоже, не только его мучила бессонница.  
***  
Оглторп никак не отреагировал на появление Томаса, и потому тот не задумываясь прошел в кабинет и примостился на краешке заваленного бумагами стола. Оглторп наконец отложил деревянные счеты и поднял голову. Парика на нем не было — явный знак, что Томаса пригласили не для деловой беседы.  
— Снова полуночничаешь? — осведомился Томас.  
— То же можно сказать и о тебе, — Оглторп поднес к губам чайную чашку, но к своему неудовольствию обнаружил, что она пуста.  
Томас выразительно посмотрел на него, приподняв брови.  
— Я велел не будить тебя, если ты спишь, — пояснил Оглторп, отставив чашку в сторону, на почти затерявшийся среди бумаг поднос, где стояли еще три — все из разных сервизов.  
Томас склонил голову набок и с интересом посмотрел на собеседника:  
— Отчего такая честь?  
— Что ж, — Оглторп нервно улыбнулся — одними губами, словно человек, знающий об улыбках лишь из книг. — Я, безусловно, не гоняюсь за сплетнями, но до меня дошли слухи, что сегодня в поле ты и твой… друг устроили настоящее представление.  
— О, не скромничай, когда речь о сплетнях, ты не хуже борзой, — Томас усмехнулся. — Что я могу сказать. Любовь не знает преград.  
— Надеюсь, к завтрашнему утру она с ними познакомится, потому что это не должно повториться, — сухо ответил тот.  
— Неужели ты ожидал другого результата, когда решил оказать гостеприимство моему, как ты выразился, другу? — притворно удивился Томас.  
Оглторп, со вздохом наклонив голову, потер переносицу. Потом тоскливо покосился на ассамблею пустых чашек и заговорил снова.  
— Том, я тебе не враг, — он опять вздохнул, — Я просто беспокоюсь о твоем положении среди других невольников.  
— Как будто ни у кого из них не найдется бревна в глазу, — Томас, насупясь, сложил руки на груди.  
Оглторп покачал головой.  
— Ты сам знаешь, что это разные вещи. Одно дело, если, скажем, кто-нибудь заскучает по своей жене или любовнице и решит искать утешения в… э… — он неловко помахал рукой в воздухе.  
— ...Содомии, — участливо подсказал Томас.  
Оглторп глянул на него с укором:  
— ...и совсем другое — разыгрывать избранные главы Сатирикона по ролям среди бела дня.  
Томас поежился, представив труд Петрония в пересказе Оглторпа. Наверняка там нашлось бы место лондонским ценам на оленьи шкуры и графикам урожайности хлопка.  
— Ладно, ладно, допустим, я немного увлекся, — развел он руками, — но неужели ты считаешь, что последствия будут настолько значительны?  
Прерванный посреди нравоучительной речи, Оглторп, нахмурившись, несколько секунд не мог собраться с мыслями. Наконец он, подняв голову, посмотрел Томасу в лицо, и в глазах его отразилось сочувствие.  
— Том, я уверен, что они перестали бы тебя любить. Это… — Оглторп на мгновение сбился; Томас знал, что он мысленно пропускает ругательство, — очень сложно. Они готовы многое простить тебе, и на многое закрыть глаза. Но потерять уважение намного легче, чем любовь.  
Томас в задумчивости прикусил нижнюю губу.  
— Ты знаешь, кем стал твой друг? — спросил Оглторп.  
— Я… — Томас хотел произнести это имя, искренне хотел. — Я знаю.  
— И ты знаешь, что он сделал за свою жизнь?  
Томас неожиданно зло усмехнулся.  
— Я не полностью изолирован от новостей. Слухи, знаешь ли, — он посмотрел Оглторпу прямо в глаза. — Не каждый день твоего отца убивают. И поделом ему.  
Оглторп, казалось, растерялся — как часто случалось с людьми, слышавшими от Томаса что-то жестокое. Тот и сам считал себя человеком добрым и отходчивым, но не Господом Христом во плоти же.  
— И то, что он устроил в Чарльзтауне? — продолжил Оглторп.  
— Ради всего святого, не притворяйся, что тебе это не пригодилось, — огрызнулся Томас. — Не понеси Чарльзтаун такой урон, черта с два ты получил бы столько автономии. К тому же, уж прости, я отказываюсь сожалеть о том, что мне никогда больше не придется смотреть в лицо человеку, предавшему всех, кого я любил, и повторять: “Конечно я не в обиде, Питер, так сложились обстоятельства, и нет, никто здесь не видел полдюжины беглых рабов, тебе не кажется, что они могут быть уже во Флориде?..”  
Тяжело дыша, он замолк. Оглторп продолжал внимательно смотреть на него.  
— Иногда… — уже спокойнее добавил Томас, на мгновение виновато отведя взгляд, — иногда мне начинало казаться, что я выдумал этого капитана Флинта, — на волне эмоций ему удалось, наконец, произнести это имя вслух. — Я не знал, кто он, но я слышал о нем, и порой мне казалось, что он — живое воплощение самых черных моих мыслей. Я ненавидел своего отца — и капитан Флинт настиг его, злился на Питера — и снова он, словно небесная кара. Магическая уловка, позволяющая сохранить совесть чистой, не запятнать рук кровью. Во что легче поверить, в мстительного духа, рожденного моим больным разумом, или в то, что человек, которого я не видел десять лет, может по-прежнему любить меня?  
Оглторп все смотрел на него, сочувственно — чтоб он подавился своей жалостью — нахмурившись. Затем он встал из-за стола и положил руку Томасу на плечо.  
— Том… — негромко проговорил он, — Как ты думаешь, почему я допустил Джеймса Макгроу в Саванну?  
— Потому что кто-то приволок его сюда и достаточно заплатил? — скептически предположил Томас.  
Оглторп опустил руку и покачал головой.  
— Ты лучше других знаешь, как важно для меня будущее Саванны и наша общая мечта о месте, где неудачливые, но добродетельные смогут начать жизнь с чистого листа. Все это никак не относится к Макгроу , и я скорее сам заплатил бы, чтобы подобные ему держались подальше.  
— Тогда почему? — Томас с любопытством склонил голову набок.  
— Потому что я предположил, что это сделает тебя счастливым, — на это Томас удивленно распахнул глаза. — Я считаю тебя своим другом, Том, и, что важнее, я ценю твой вклад, твое влияние на других людей. И я хочу подчеркнуть это. Я не могу платить тебе, сам понимаешь, — Оглторп небрежно повел рукой в сторону заваленного бумагами стола, — вся плантация живет от урожая до урожая. От должностей и послаблений ты отказываешься… — на долю секунды на его лице мелькнула и растворилась без следа беспокойная улыбка. — Считай Макгроу моим подарком.  
— Ты даришь мне живого человека, — озадаченно подытожил Томас.  
— Ну, мы все еще часть Каролины, — Оглторп хмыкнул, но все же отвел взгляд. — Разумеется, я выражаюсь фигурально, тем более, что рабы не могут владеть другими рабами... не то чтобы я считал тебя рабом, просто формальность…  
— Я понял, Джеймс, — перебил его Томас. — Спасибо, — искренне добавил он, — ты замечательно выбираешь подарки.  
Накопившаяся тревога, очевидно, подкосила Оглторпа, потому что он снова сел за стол и схватил первый попавшийся листок.  
— Обрати внимание, Том, — снова заговорил он, не отрывая взгляда от листка, — это значит, что за Макгроу отвечаешь ты. Мне не нужны лишние проблемы.  
Томас ощутил, как его губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке.  
— И не затягивай с медовым месяцем, — добавил Оглторп, а затем снова попытался отпить из пустой чашки. Опустив ее обратно на стол, он смял все тот же злополучный лист бумаги в комок и зачем-то сунул его в чашку, а чашку вернул на поднос, — Ты нужен мне в деле.  
— Я тебя не подведу, — Томас счастливо улыбнулся.  
На обратном пути он задумался, не сбрить ли бороду. Годы не вернуть, и он уже не тот живчик, но, возможно, если он постарается выглядеть как когда-то в Лондоне… с другой стороны, сам Джеймс весьма привлекательно выглядит со своей огненной бородкой…  
Не затягивать с медовым месяцем? Томас уже знал, что не сдержит обещания.  
***  
ГЛАВА 2  
Когда-то Миранда посмеивалась над его влюбчивостью. У нее и самой хватало разнообразных интрижек, но лишь Томасу удавалось превращать свои в захватывающий спектакль. Неоднократно его сердце бывало разбито, но не успевало пройти месяца, как оно исцелялось новой страстью — чтобы разбиться вновь.  
Уже тогда Джеймс сумел удивить его. Раз за разом он очаровывал Томаса, открывая все новые лики — блестящий офицер, остроумный собеседник, преданный союзник. Доверие, которым удостоила Джеймса Миранда, лишь укрепило чувства Томаса, а бесстрашие перед лицом старшего лорда Гамильтона стало последней каплей.  
Томас подозревал, что именно печальный исход их романа лишил его последних шансов на сопротивление — любовь, отнятая силой, не забывается.  
Он понятия не имел, что происходит с любовью возвращенной.  
— Что мы тут вообще делаем? — вырвал его из пучины мыслей голос Джеймса. Томас выпрямился и в который уже раз залюбовался тем, как светлые рубашка и бриджи подчеркивают бронзовую от загара кожу.  
— Тебя интересует мнение Аристотеля, Антисфена или же обсудим кого-нибудь посовременнее?  
Джеймс усмехнулся, оперевшись о черенок лопаты.  
— Я имею в виду — на этом поле. Что здесь будет расти?  
До сих пор он не интересовался жизнью плантации. Казалось, его не интересовало вообще ничего, кроме самого Томаса, и хотя тому льстило столь пристальное внимание, он надеялся, что со временем Джеймс Макгроу найдет свое место в Саванне, а другие перестанут его сторониться, опасаясь мрачного вида и сурового взгляда.  
— Хлопок, — охотно сообщил Томас. — Это единственное, что идет на продажу. У мистера Оглторпа есть какие-то фантастические идеи о рисе, но, на мой взгляд, это безумие. Его растят под водой, представляешь?  
— Я слышал что-то подобное в Ост-Индии, — ответил Джеймс. — А кто покупатель?  
— Раньше весь урожай шел в Чарльзтаун, а уже там его перепродавали, но с тех пор как… — Томас осекся, не желая ступать на зыбкий песок, — теперь его выгоднее отправлять в Аннаполис морем.  
— Я не знал, что в Саванне есть действующий порт, — заметил Джеймс.  
— Трудно назвать это портом, всего лишь причал и договор с парой торговых судов. — Томас уцепился за шанс увести разговор в сторону. — Мы не можем обеспечить себя полностью. Черные батраки растят овощи и держат коз, мясо мы закупаем у местного племени индейцев Ямакро, но своей пшеницы у нас нет.  
— Эй, голубки, хватит прохлаждаться! — вторгся в их разговор Лестер — тощий, но с крупным кадыком, заядлый игрок и транжира, старший сын члена палаты лордов, Оксфорд.  
Томас прикладывал усилия, чтобы знать кое-что о каждом из своих товарищей.  
— Да, приберегите нежности для яблоневого сада, или где вы там вечно торчите! — басовито подхватил Финли — шотландец, доктор медицинских наук и единственный врач в Саванне, случайно свел в могилу любимого жеребца одного пэра из Глазго.  
Джеймс стоял в паре футов, но Томас кожей ощущал, как копятся в нем напряжение и гнев. Томас глянул на него — рука, которой Джеймс опирался о лопату, словно бы ненароком скользнула вниз, и пальцы сжали черенок так крепко, что побелели костяшки.  
— Разве я виновен в том, что яблоневая сень наводит на шалости, — поторопился широко улыбнуться Томас. — Не так ли, Генри?  
Тот — встрепанный юнец, по крайней мере не старше тридцати, внебрачный сын леди Пембрук, Кембридж — немедленно попался на уловку.  
— Ничего не было! — воскликнул он.  
— Генри, ты что, тоже трахаешься с Томом? — изумился Лестер, — У него что, хер позолоченный?!  
— Ничего не было!!! Никогда ничего не было, даже в Итоне, и вообще, у меня есть женщина, и в яблоневом саду мы…  
— Эй, что там про женщин?! — крикнул кто-то в нескольких ярдах от них.  
— Да, малец, откуда ты взял женщину в этом монастыре?  
— Так вот почему в этом году яблоки девать некуда!  
— Молчи, Лестер, а не то мистер Оглторп сгонит нас всех на огороды и заставит рукоблудить!  
— Дружище, я же сплю на соседней койке и слышу все твои старания! Тебя, сдается, не придется заставлять!  
— Так что насчет женщины, где наш малец раздобыл женщину?!  
— Точно, Генри, там не завалялась еще парочка?  
— Я... Я…— тот покраснел до кончиков ушей.  
— Ты! — вдруг вспылил молчавший до того носатый Говард — лучший друг Генри, обедневший барон, продан на плантацию собственной женой, нашедшей любовника побогаче. Ах да, Кембридж. — Ты же обещал мне!  
— Я… — снова запнулся Генри.  
— Ты обещал, что не будешь делать глупостей!  
— Я… я тебе ничем не обязан! — неожиданно набрался смелости Генри. — Я взрослый мужчина, и могу делать с Агнес, что захочу!  
Шум нарастал, работники один за другим бросали лопаты, поворачиваясь к месторождению будущих сплетен.  
— У нее трое старших братьев, лопух! — крикнул Говард.  
— И черт с ними, я собираюсь на ней жениться!  
— Ты умом тронулся, она черная рабыня, даже не из беглых, — Говард швырнул лопату на землю. — Мистер Оглторп купил их всех по дешевке после бойни в Чарльзтауне!  
— Можно подумать, мы чем-то от них отличаемся! — Генри тоже бросил лопату и с силой ударил правым кулаком в левую ладонь, готовясь к драке.  
— Конечно, болван! Если ты женишься на рабыне, ваши дети тоже будут рабами!  
— Я… Я всегда вынимаю вовремя!  
— Ее братьям ты это же скажешь?!  
Генри с яростным криком ринулся на Говарда и двинул его в челюсть. Тот едва не потерял равновесие, но ответил ничуть не слабее.  
Часть зрителей разразилась смехом и ободряющими криками, другие, напротив, пытались разнять дерущихся. Стоявший неподалеку солдат, наконец, заметил неразбериху, но его голос потерялся среди множества других; отчаявшись, он выпалил из ружья в воздух.  
Томас наконец глянул на Джеймса, и увидел, что тот смотрит на него с неприкрытым восхищением. Томас влюбленно улыбнулся в ответ.  
***  
Обед они пропустили. Вместо этого Томас выманил у миссис Блоддвенвайт — тетушки Бло, для непривычных к языколомным уэльским традициям — кусок сыра, краюху хлеба и пару яблок, а затем увлек Джеймса в тот самый злополучный сад, потому что он не был бы собой, если бы отказался от любимого места из-за пустой болтовни. Теперь он сидел на голой земле, еще хранящей весеннюю прохладу, оперевшись спиной о ствол дерева. Подбородок он пристроил на макушку Джеймса, уютно полулежащего в его объятьях. С едой было покончено, и Томас нашарил в котомке бутылочное горлышко.  
— У меня для тебя сюрприз, — лукаво улыбнулся он.  
— Что это? — Джеймс резко повернулся и выхватил бутылку у него из рук.  
— Ближайшее к спиртному, что можно достать в Саванне, — вид того, как Джеймс выдергивает пробку зубами, не должен был настолько заводить.  
Джеймс сел поудобнее меж ног Томаса, сделал щедрый глоток — и его передернуло.  
— Дьявол, что это?! — воскликнул он, скривившись от отвращения.  
Томас рассмеялся.  
— Кто знает. Среди черных рабов есть одна пожилая дама, которая утверждает,что может гнать брагу из крысиного помета. Я решил, что есть вещи, о которых лучше не спрашивать.  
— Господь всемогущий, а я-то думал, что хуже багамского рома ничего нет, — Джеймс неверяще покачал головой и, очевидно, уже придя в себя, сделал еще глоток.  
Затем он снова повернулся к Томасу спиной и улегся головой ему на плечо.  
— Сильное пойло, — заметил он, не глядя возвращая бутылку. — Я практически чувствую, как у меня на груди растут волосы.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я проверил? — с напускной невинностью предложил Томас, отхлебнув еще.  
Джеймс сильнее запрокинул голову.  
— Звучит заманчиво, — усмехнулся он, глядя на Томаса снизу.  
У того мгновенно пересохло во рту.  
— Нам скоро возвращаться…— проговорил он без какой-либо уверенности.  
— Уверен, у нас есть несколько минут… — пальцы Джеймса легли на его бедро.  
— Надеюсь, тебя хватит больше, чем на несколько минут, — сдавшись без боя, Томас прижался губами к шее любовника.  
Бутылка откатилась в сторону, орошая землю остатками жидкости неизвестного происхождения.  
— Не узнаем, пока не попробуем, — Джеймс попытался снова развернуться, но Томас осторожно удержал его на месте, продолжая покрывать поцелуями его шею.  
— Сиди смирно, — пробормотал он, запуская руку под рубашку и оглаживая живот.  
— Томас? — выдохнул тот, когда пальцы любовника скользнули вниз, к паху, лаская крепнущий член сквозь ткань и шнуровку.  
— Да, дорогой? — он прошелся языком по краю ушной раковины.  
— Я хочу прикоснуться… к тебе…  
— Ты уже касаешься меня, — Томас вжался в ягодицы Джеймса, позволяя почувствовать свое возбуждение.  
— Я не… Томас! — с непривычной яростью зашипел тот.  
Томас обхватил мочку его уха губами, играя с серьгой.  
— Мне нравится, что у тебя проколото ухо, — проговорил он, продолжая массировать член Джеймса сквозь ткань. — Так необычно, будоражаще… И рисунки на твоей коже… Если все пираты в Нассау так же обворожительны, то я тебе даже немного завидую.  
— Нет! — выпалил Джеймс, но остальные слова, если и были, потерялись в стоне.  
Томас негромко рассмеялся.  
— Рад, что ты осознаешь, насколько хорош. И все же, когда я думаю о тебе... среди крепких, мускулистых матросов, готовых услужить своему капитану… Неужели не нашлось никого, кто скрасил бы твое одиночество?  
— Нет… — простонал Джеймс, подаваясь бедрами вперед в попытке заставить пальцы Томаса ускорить эту мучительно-неторопливую ласку, — только ты…  
— Нет? Преступная небрежность… — Томас усилием воли сохранял хладнокровие — в его планы входило просмаковать удовольствие Джеймса, а не распалиться самому. — Уверен, многие мечтали об этом.  
— Господи… никого… не было… — снова выдохнул тот.  
— Мой дорогой верный Джеймс… — промурлыкал Томас, наконец ускоряя движение своей руки. — Совсем один… И за все эти годы не нашлось никого, о ком бы мечтал ты?  
Внезапно тот одеревенел в его руках. Томас нерешительно замер, не отпуская его, но и не настаивая.  
— Никого… никого не было, — с неуместной твердостью повторил Джеймс.  
Томас ощутил, как бегут по его коже мурашки. Отстранившись, он уставился в рыжий затылок. Он ощущал напряжение в теле любовника, грубую кору яблони за своей спиной. Ветерок холодил влажную от пота кожу, и в душе, где-то глубоко внутри словно бы тоже повеяло сквозняком.  
— Джеймс… — осторожно начал он, — ты же знаешь, что я не стал бы тебя винить? Даже если бы кто-то был?  
— Никого не было, — казалось, в тысячный раз повторил тот.  
Томас опустил руку ему на плечо и подождал несколько секунд, прислушиваясь к чужому телу: не отпрянет ли, не затвердеют ли мышцы в невыраженном протесте. Убедившись, что поступает верно, Томас обнял его за плечи и поцеловал в висок.  
— Мне жаль, — негромко проговорил он. — Ты удивительный, потрясающий человек. Ты умеешь чувствовать так ярко. Мне жаль, что я отнял это у тебя.  
— Я думал, что ты погиб, Томас. И со мной была Миранда.  
— Миранда замечательная. Но даже если бы я был мертв, я бы не захотел, чтобы ты лишился целых десяти лет новых переживаний, новой любви. Тем более, — он прикусил нижнюю губу, но не дал своему голосу дрогнуть, — тем более, что Миранды здесь нет, и я подозреваю, что она не ждет тебя в Нассау, — от возбуждения, еще недавно кружившего голову, не осталось и следа.  
Джеймс не ответил. Со вздохом Томас снова прижался губами к его виску.  
— Значит, у тебя кто-то был в Саванне? — наконец поинтересовался Джеймс, обернувшись к нему.  
Томас невольно рассмеялся — ревность заставила Джеймса нахмуриться. И это было очаровательно.  
— Никого, похожего на тебя. Несколько случайных приятелей, не больше. — Томас поцеловал его, тягуче и неторопливо. — Для людей без прошлого у жителей Саванны слишком много привязанностей и сожалений. А я не нахожу удовольствия, зная, что мои любовники представляют на моем месте кого-то еще.  
— Не могу представить человека, который в постели с тобой сумел бы думать о ком-то еще.  
— Боюсь, ты пристрастен, — нежно улыбнулся Томас. — Мужчин, которых искренне влечет именно мужское тело, не так уж и много. Единственный, кого я мог считать не только любовником, но и другом, слишком тосковал по своей жене, чтобы дать мне малейший шанс.  
— Ты любил его? — продолжая хмуриться, переспросил Джеймс; впрочем, без осуждения, словно делал в уме заметку.  
— Нет.  
Томас задумался, вспоминая Эдвина — рыжеватые кудри, веснушчатое улыбчивое лицо. Его обожаемую коллекцию насекомых: вечные склянки между их коек, сушеные мотыльки, то и дело оказывающиеся на простыне и подушке.  
— ...Но, пожалуй, я мог бы полюбить его со временем, — Томас тяжело вздохнул. — Я не могу жить воспоминаниями, как другие. Я провел в Бедламе год и до сих пор не могу до конца поверить, что больше не вернусь туда. Каждый глоток свободы кажется невозможной удачей.  
— Ты не должен так жить, — с внезапной решительностью произнес Джеймс. — Я позабочусь об этом.  
Томас снова поцеловал его.  
— Я в этом не сомневаюсь. В любом случае, тебе не стоит беспокоиться об Эдвине. Уже два года как его нет. Случайно поранился лопатой и умер от столбняка. — Он снова вздохнул. — Глупо.  
— Я видел немало глупых смертей, — задумчиво проговорил Джеймс. — Но все же есть люди, которые отказываются умирать, что бы ни случилось.  
Томас молча и выжидательно смотрел на него, опасаясь спугнуть неосторожным словом.  
— Был один человек в Нассау, — глухо произнес Джеймс. — Которого я считал другом.  
Он замолк, отведя взгляд. Томас медленно кивнул, подбадривая.  
— Я… я рассказал ему о тебе. И он понял. Возможно, даже слишком хорошо.  
Томас подождал несколько секунд, но Джеймс больше не проронил ни слова. Томас осторожно коснулся пальцами его щеки, мягко побуждая посмотреть в глаза.  
— Я рад, что у тебя был друг, — негромко произнес он. — Человек не должен быть один. Ты не должен быть один.  
— Мне кажется, нам пора идти, — неожиданно отстранился тот.  
Он поднялся на ноги и протянул Томасу руку. Тот приподнял брови, но решил не спорить.  
— Если ты так думаешь… — он встал, опираясь на предложенную руку.  
Нет причин гнаться за откровенностью, не разбирая пути. Дни в Саванне текут медленно, словно река из патоки. Всему свое время.

***  
ГЛАВА 3

К вечеру Томас вышел во двор к деревянной лохани для умывания. Джеймс, как всегда, последовал за ним. Закатав рукава по локоть и ежась от ночной прохлады, Томас плескался в воде. Джеймс стоял рядом, нахмурившись, но назойливая мошкара лишала его суровое молчание подобающей внушительности.  
— Я пойду с тобой, — наконец проговорил он.  
Томас выпрямился, выпустив пригоршню воды обратно в лохань.  
— Последнее, что мне нужно — это чтобы вы с мистером Оглторпом оказались в одной комнате.  
— Я хочу быть уверен, что с тобой ничего не случится.  
Томас закатил глаза.  
— Джеймс, дорогой, я провел в Саванне десять лет. И как-то справлялся без твоей защиты.  
— Тебе больше не нужно справляться, — его ирония, очевидно, не достигла цели.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Томас отвернулся к лохани, снова плеснул воды в лицо и принялся тереть бороду, вкладывая в усилие всю свою досаду. Джеймс бывал поразительно упрям.  
— Почему ты вообще обязан идти?  
— Потому что я и без того запустил дела плантации. Сегодня у мистера Оглторпа в гостях делегация индейцев-ямакро, я в добрых отношениях с их переводчиком.  
— А с кем ты не в добрых отношениях... — пробормотал Джеймс.  
Притворившись, что не расслышал, Томас попытался пригладить волосы. Сгущались сумерки, и единственным, что ясно отражалось сейчас в лохани, был яркий полумесяц Вест-Индии. На мгновение Томас позволил себе помечтать о зеркале.  
— Как я выгляжу? — спросил он.  
— Словно ангел, — не задумываясь ответил Джеймс, но затем отвел глаза, смутившись.  
Томас фыркнул, одергивая рукава. Безусловно, взгляд Джеймса не был объективен, но он сам слишком явственно ощущал, как утекает молодость, чтобы отказываться даже от самой бесстыдной лести.  
И все же за год в Бедламе он постарел больше, чем за все время на плантации.  
— Джеймс, я должен идти, — застегнув манжеты, он наконец посмотрел тому прямо в глаза. — Это важная встреча, и я представляю интересы белых невольников.  
Джеймс скептически приподнял бровь.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что кого-то действительно волнует мнение рабов?  
— Конечно, волнует. Почему ты всегда ожидаешь худшего?  
— Потому что мои ожидания меня пока не подводили. Я знаю людей вроде Оглторпа, и я знаю, что иногда они притворяются, что ценят чужое мнение, чтобы заручиться поддержкой и послушанием. Я сам это делал.  
— Вот поэтому ты и не веришь мне! — вспылил Томас.  
— Я не верю Оглторпу! И ты не должен, как ты не понимаешь — ты для него вещь! Он твой хозяин, не друг!  
— Я сам могу разобраться, кто мне друг!  
— Например, Питер?! Ты слишком наивен!  
Томас сделал глубокий вдох и подождал несколько секунд, прислушиваясь к собственному сердцебиению и восстанавливая душевное равновесие.  
— Это не так, — произнес он, усилием воли сохраняя спокойствие в голосе. — Я не наивен. И я не был наивен тогда, в Лондоне. Я отказываюсь всю жизнь оглядываться через плечо и бояться собственной тени только потому, что десять лет назад кто-то не оправдал моего доверия. Это была бы не жизнь, а иллюзия жизни.  
— Я… — Джеймс осекся. — Я не хочу потерять тебя снова.  
Томас шагнул ближе и, помедлив несколько секунд, осторожно обнял его.  
— Не потеряешь, — негромко проговорил он, глядя в темноту. Пока они спорили, ночь окутала Саванну плотным туманом, сквозь который проникали лишь стрекот цикад да рассеянное сияние месяца. — Дай мне шанс.  
Джеймс опустил голову ему на плечо.  
— Тысячу шансов, — прошептал он.  
***  
У самого кабинета Оглторпа Томас встретил двух крупных ямакро — недостаточно рослых, чтобы говорить о присутствии вождя Томочичи, но в самый раз для Мэри Масгроув. Обычно Томаса радовали ее визиты, но она редко появлялась на плантации без важных причин, а он после ссоры с Джеймсом ощущал себя не в лучшей форме.  
— Hesci, Yaholo, — обратился он к старшему, старательно выговаривая каждое слово, — cen hopuetake tv estonkon fulla?  
— Puetake tat estonkon aris, Mapohicetvo — кивнул Яхоло. — Menewa Cvhocefkv Tos.  
— Hesci, Mapohicetvo, — поздоровался второй.  
— Hesci, — приветливо кивнул Томас. — Enkv, — и открыл дверь в кабинет.

* Здравствуй, Яхоло (Громкоголосый). Хорошо ли поживают твои дети?  
* Да, мои дети в порядке, Мапогицетво (Слушающий). Его зовут Менева (Воитель).  
* Здравствуй, Мапогицетво.  
* Здравствуй. Рад знакомству.

— О, Томас, твое здоровье! — было первое, что он услышал, оказавшись внутри.  
Смуглая женщина средних лет, сидящая в одном из кресел, приветливо махнула ему и залпом опустошила рюмку. — Эй ты, как там тебя, наливай еще!  
Аюба, чернокожий секретарь Оглторпа, чье имя Мэри, безусловно, знала, едва заметно поморщился, но выполнил просьбу. Оглторп по обыкновению сидел за своим письменным столом. В знак официальности встречи на нем был парик, хотя гостью, облаченную в английское платье, обильно украшенное на туземный манер, вряд ли волновали такие детали. Рюмка Оглторпа стояла нетронутой.  
— А вот и ты, Том, — приветливо сказал он, немедленно заставив того ощутить угрызения совести за опоздание. — Садись, пожалуйста.  
— Томасу тоже! — Мэри дернула Аюбу за рукав, отчего тот едва не уронил поднос, а вместе с ним и графин шерри — второй из немногочисленных источников спиртного в Саванне, извлекаемый из запертого шкафа в кабинете исключительно для приема важных гостей.  
Томас опустился в свободное кресло и принял рюмку из рук Аюбы. Тот поставил поднос на стол, заняв место за правым плечом Оглторпа.  
— Надеюсь, вождь Томочичи в добром здравии, Мэри? — вежливо поинтересовался Томас.  
— Да что с ним станется, — пожала плечами та. — Жив, здоров, будет рад тебя видеть.  
— Теперь, когда все в сборе, — заговорил Оглторп, — я бы хотел обсудить вопрос, касающийся нас всех. Мистер Диалло, не окажете честь?  
— Ну-ка стой, — перебила его Мэри. — Сперва выпей.  
— Миссис Масгроув, — терпеливо произнес Оглторп, — я неоднократно заверял вас…  
— Ебала я твои заверения, — откликнулась та; Оглторпа заметно передернуло. — Я пью, Мапогицетво пьет, даже твоя дрессированная обезьянка, — она кивнула в сторону Аюбы, чья опустевшая рюмка стояла на том же подносе, — и то пьет! А ты хочешь меня оскорбить?  
Тот посмотрел на нее с упреком, но Мэри лишь ухмылялась. Оглторп скривился и с величайшей осторожностью пригубил шерри.  
— Давай, давай, не выделывайся, — с видимым удовольствием кивнула Мэри.  
Оглторп зажмурился и опустошил рюмку залпом.  
— Теперь вы довольны, миссис Масгроув? — с плохо скрытым раздражением осведомился он.  
— На данный момент, — еще шире ухмыльнулась та. — Кстати, ходят слухи, что ты держишь на своей плантации всамделишного одноногого Джона Сильвера. Неужели правда?  
Томас было напрягся, но Оглторп лишь хмыкнул и покачал головой.  
— Пустые сплетни, миссис Масгроув. Что бы я делал с инвалидом на своих полях?  
Мэри расхохоталась — значительно громче, чем шутка заслуживала.  
— Видишь, Оглторп, немного шерри тебе только на пользу. Так о чем это мы?  
Тот тяжело вздохнул.  
— Мистер Диалло, пожалуйста, изложите вкратце содержание полученного вами письма.  
Аюба выпрямил спину, хотя, казалось, сильнее некуда. Томас недолюбливал его, и это чувство было взаимно. В отличие от прочих черных рабов, либо беглых, либо приобретенных из жалости, Аюба Сулейман Диалло нашел Оглторпа сам. Непривычно искушенный и грамотный, он так впечатлил его своими письмами, что тот не поленился отправиться в Аннаполис и выкупить его за баснословную цену в сорок пять фунтов. Оглторп надеялся, что Аюба станет не только усердным секретарем и приятным собеседником для него самого, но и займет среди черных рабов то же уважаемое положение, что Томас среди белых невольников. Надеждам этим не суждено было сбыться. Черные рабы, особенно те, что постарше, относились к Аюбе с брезгливой снисходительностью. Тот объяснял это тем, что не только происходит из другой части Африки, но даже не исповедует ту же религию, что остальные. Сам же Томас подозревал, что настоящей причиной было то, что Аюба упрямо считал себя королевских кровей и не стеснялся напоминать об этом. Возможно, он и не врал, но какой смысл хвастать подобным на плантации, где хватило бы знати на целую Палату Лордов?  
— Я стараюсь поддерживать связь со всеми крупными сообществами маронов в Новом Свете. — откашлявшись, начал Аюба. — Несколько дней назад мы получили пакет с почтой из Чарльзтауна, среди которого было письмо от дамы, участвовавшей в багамском бунте. Дама, называющая себя мисс Маделейн, стоит во главе небольшой группы маронов, ищущих убежища от британских властей. Ее достигли слухи о действиях мистера Оглторпа, и она просит нас о помощи.  
— Багамском бунте? — перебила его Мэри. — Разве их всех не помиловали?  
— Не всех, — с легким раздражением ответил Аюба. — Британская Империя согласилась даровать помилование и свободу всем, присутствовавшим при подписании договора. То есть тем, кто активно участвовал в мятеже — маронам Багамских Островов, а также взрослым мужчинам Барбадоса, Ямайки и прочих. Мисс Маделейн представляет часть женщин, детей и стариков, не участвовавших в боях, а потому не включенным в договор.  
— О каком числе идет речь? — поинтересовался Томас.  
— Порядка сорока человек, — ответил Аюба.  
— Ни хрена себе, — присвистнула Мэри.  
Оглторп перехватил инициативу:  
— Разумеется, я бы хотел помочь каждому, кто просит об этом, но встает вопрос: можем ли мы принять такое количество людей? Население Саванны вырастет в полтора раза. Несомненно, это привлечет нежелательное внимание.  
— Я уверен, что если такая задача будет поставлена, мы найдем выход, — ответил Аюба.  
— Чарльзтаун по-прежнему не в том состоянии, чтобы пристально следить за приграничными территориями Каролины, — заметил Томас. — Но допустим, мы разместили людей мисс Маделейн в Саванне. Удастся ли нам прокормить их?  
— Я произвел кое-какие подсчеты, — Оглторп со вздохом потер виски. — У нас был хороший урожай, и я полагаю, что, когда прибудет капитан Дженкинс с “Лукрецией”, наша выручка будет значительно выше, чем в прошлом году. Таким образом, с трудом, внеся изменения в наши планы на ближайшее время, но мы сможем приютить людей мисс Маделейн. Миссис Масгроув, могу я рассчитывать на поддержку со стороны ямакро?  
— Мне следует спросить вождя Томочичи, — пожала плечами она. — Однако не думаю, что пища станет проблемой. По обычной бартерной цене, естественно.  
— Это прекрасно, Мэри, — произнес Томас. — Но, может быть, ямакро снова смогут принять часть беглецов у себя?  
— Прости, Томас, — та покачала головой. — Возможно, вождь согласится временно спрятать их в наших лесах. Но ты знаешь наши законы, в племя мы принимаем только мужчин.  
— Хотел бы я иметь возможность так же привередничать, — беззлобно сказал Оглторп. — Мне бы пригодились сильные люди для защиты испанской границы.  
— Зато женщины смогут работать на твоих полях, — хмыкнула Мэри.  
— Вот уж надеюсь. С моей удачей я не удивлюсь, если получу сорок голодных ртов и ничего, кроме чистой совести, впридачу.  
— Не самая плохая сделка, мистер Оглторп, — заметил Аюба.  
...Скоро Мэри начинает собираться восвояси. Она спрашивает, как продвигается составление словаря, и Томас чуть виновато оправдывается занятостью, прежде чем распрощаться с ней и ее телохранителями на их родном языке. Аюба тоже удаляется, сославшись на необходимость написать ответное письмо мисс Маделейн.  
Наконец Томас остается с Оглторпом наедине.  
— Что-то еще? — вежливо осведомился тот.  
— Есть кое-что. Не хотел поднимать эту тему в присутствии посторонних.  
— Ты знаешь, что я всегда найду для тебя время, Том, — кивнул Оглторп.  
Томас поерзал в кресле. Обычно он мог говорить с этим человеком без обиняков, но именно сейчас почему-то ощутил неловкость.  
— Я буду рад, если нам удастся помочь этим людям, — начал он. — Но сорок человек — это сорок человек, Джеймс. Как это повлияет на наши планы?  
Пояснения не потребовались. Оглторп со вздохом стянул с головы парик.  
— Не буду скрывать, над этим придется подумать. Но, в конечном счете, перемены не так уж велики. У властей Каролины после смерти Эша хватает забот, чтобы не чинить нам препятствий. По заверениям моих людей в Лондоне, Его Величество доволен нашими доходами, и мои шансы получить неосвоенные земли Каролины высоки как никогда. Единственное, что меня беспокоит, это как бы твои люди не разбежались, оказавшись на свободе.  
— Тебе не о чем волноваться, — заверил его Томас. — Конечно, они будут рады завести свои собственные дома и ремесла, но они не оставят Саванну. Слишком много в нее вложено. Не говоря о том, что большинству на родине грозит смерть или того хуже.  
— Хватит и одного, любого из них, — Оглторп покачал головой. — Я обещал, что никто из этих людей больше не появится в Британии. Одна ошибка, и их родня пришлет к нашему берегу целую армаду.  
— В таком случае нужно позаботиться о том, чтобы никому не захотелось вернуться, — усмехнулся Томас. — Знаешь, возможно, мятежные женщины мисс Маделейн окажут нам услугу.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Оглторп нахмурился.  
Томас с хрустом потянулся и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
— Мои люди потеряли не только прошлое, но и будущее. Нам придется создать для них новое. И если впридачу к свободе и землям они получат семьи — тем лучше.  
Оглторп с недоумением посмотрел на него.  
— Ты собираешься женить своих людей на черных бунтовщицах?  
— Ты говоришь так, будто я собираюсь кого-то принуждать, — Томас пожал плечами. — Многие из моих людей годами не притрагивались к женщине. Если в Саванне объявятся несколько десятков свободных девиц и вдов, последнее что будет кого-то волновать — это цвет их кожи. Стоит лишь подождать немного, и все случится само собой.  
— Положусь в этом на тебя, Том, — скептически ответил Оглторп.  
— О, не сомневайся, — загадочно улыбнулся Томас, — Я знаю. о чем говорю.

***

ГЛАВА 4 

В Саванне не было пастора еще со времен, когда большая часть первопроходцев полегла от лихорадки, но Оглторп старался делать воскресенья чуточку особенными. Невольники освобождались от работы раньше обычного, тетушка Бло доставала из чулана варенье, а желающие помолиться в компании собирались в крохотной часовне. Стену за скромным деревянным алтарем украшали образы Девы Марии и младенца Иисуса — уж каким чудом живописцу удалось добыть в этой глуши краску, было неизвестно, но постарался он на славу, и благодарных прихожан не смущало ни хорошо заметное косоглазие пресвятой Мадонны, ни то, что белая и желтая краски у живописца под конец закончились, и в итоге сын божий отчетливо напоминал перезрелую сливу.  
Там же, в часовне, Томас держал воскресную школу — или во всяком случае школу, занятия в которой шли исключительно по воскресеньям.  
— Когда до-ро-га-я меня дома нет я де-ла-юсь-вол-ком вот весь мой сек-рет, — монотонно, но старательно читала маленькая чернокожая девочка. Томас улучил мгновение. чтобы глянуть на Джеймса, несшего свою вечную вахту на самой последней скамье. Поймав взгляд Томаса, он насмешливо улыбнулся. Томас отвел взгляд.  
— Прекрасно, Бэкки, — произнес он, — Джозеф, продолжи.  
Девочка бережно передала книгу сидевшему рядом с ней отцу — кроме шестерых детей, живущих на плантации, на уроках Томаса временами появлялись неграмотные черные рабы.  
— Я волк по...про...про-зи... — с трудом начал мужчина. Глен, десятилетний сын тетушки Бло и единственный белый ребенок в Саванне, немедленно вытянул руку.  
— Про-жи-ва-ю-щий-втем-ном-ле-су, — наморщив лоб, продолжал Джозеф.  
Бэкки крепко сжала кулачки, словно пытаясь придать отцу сил. Дети, заскучав, ерзали на лавках. Глен, продолжая отчаянно тянуть руку, замычал от нетерпения.  
— Глен, дождись своей очереди, — упрекнул его Томас.  
Тот сник и надулся, сложив руки на груди. Джозеф замолк. Его взгляд метнулся к решительному лицу Бэкки, а затем снова вернулся к тексту.  
— Туда сво-ю-прыть-сво-ю-я… рость не-су, — закончил он с видимым облегчением, и передал книгу дальше.

По окончании занятий ученики разбрелись кто куда. Бэкки радостно помахала Томасу рукой, прежде чем покинуть часовню. Томас помахал в ответ и положил учебник на алтарь, рядом с парой молитвенников и потрепанным томиком Евангелия.  
— Ты осознаешь, что тебе не обязательно следовать за мной по пятам? — без особой надежды спросил он у Джеймса.  
Тот одним легким движением поднялся и не спеша подошел к алтарю. Томасу нравилось порой воображать его в ярком камзоле охотника за удачей, с тяжелыми перстнями на пальцах и лихо закрученными усами, но даже в штанах и рубахе из некрашеного хлопка Джеймс сохранял завораживающую грацию, столь же неуместную в церкви, как и огромная слива в руках Девы Марии.  
— Я люблю слушать твой голос, — Джеймс остановился рядом, облокотившись на алтарь и перекрыв собственным телом путь к выходу. Томас сглотнул. — Лейтенант, учивший меня грамоте, и вполовину не был столь красноречив.  
— Льстец, — улыбнулся Томас. — Идем, я должен запереть часовню.  
— Будь любезен, — ухмыльнулся Джеймс, придвигаясь ближе. Его теплая ладонь бережно легла Томасу на щеку, и большой палец будоражащей лаской прошелся по коже, — но разве имеет значение, с какой стороны ты запрешь дверь?  
— Бесстыдник, — одобрительно протянул Томас, не двигаясь с места.  
— С твоей стороны это похвала, — последовал ответ.  
Томас рассмеялся.  
— Несомненно. — И, быстро поцеловав Джеймса в губы, вывернулся у него из рук.

За стенами часовни медленно сгущался теплый майский вечер, а солнце пока и не думало садиться.  
— Нам не пора идти на этот ужин к Оглторпу? — спросил Джеймс.  
— Еще вчера ты был категорически против, — заперев дверь, отметил Томас.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
— Я решил узнать, кому именно не доверяю.  
Томас ухмыльнулся. Именно этот аргумент убедил Оглторпа в необходимости встретиться с Джеймсом лично. Наверняка они смягчатся друг к другу, когда разглядят, сколько у них общего.  
Часом позже Томас искренне пожалел о своем оптимизме. Еще больше он жалел о том, что на столе, как всегда, не было ни капли спиртного.  
Обеденным залом пользовались редко — Оглторп предпочитал принимать пищу, не отрываясь от работы. Теперь они втроем ютились на одном конце слишком длинного стола, а на блюдах и тарелках фамильного сервиза красовались те же яства, что каждый день подавала всем без исключения тетушка Бло. Томас, учившийся искусству светской беседы в благороднейших и скучнейших кругах Лондона, как бы ненароком подавал темы для разговора, но ни Джеймс, ни Оглторп ни разу не обратились друг к другу, упорно отвечая лишь ему одному. Наконец, Оглторп поинтересовался успехами воскресной школы.  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы на занятия приходило больше взрослых, — заметил Томас.  
— Уверен, скоро так и будет, — кивнул Оглторп. — Прошлогодний урожай хлопка соткан и готов к продаже, у рабов появится свободное время.  
— Да, не сомневаюсь, что они захотят потратить его на обучение бесполезному навыку, — неожиданно заговорил Джеймс.  
Томас удивленно посмотрел на него.  
— Раньше ты не спорил с тем, что грамотность должна быть неотъемлемым правом всех людей.  
— Правом — безусловно, — хладнокровно парировал Джеймс. — Но не обязанностью. Посмотри с практической стороны, что им здесь читать? Надпись на воротах? Ах, прости, — откинувшись на спинку стула, он развел руками. — Это латынь. Впрочем, скоро и до нее дойдет, не так ли?  
Томас набрал воздуха, чтобы ответить, но ему помешал Оглторп:  
— Возможно, вам будет интересно узнать, что у меня здесь вполне приличная библиотека, куда я допускаю избранных, — сообщил он.  
Томас растерянно повернулся к нему. Неужели он не понял, что дело не в книгах?  
— Как щедро с вашей стороны, — ухмыльнувшись, протянул Джеймс. — Уверен, эти… избранные будут счастливы прочесть о вещах, которые никогда не коснутся их. Вы удивительно великодушны для плантатора.  
— Истинная правда, другой бы не стал терпеть вашу братию на своих полях, — процедил Оглторп. — И упасите меня от проповедей, я знаю, что вы, как и все подобные вам головорезы, не гнушались перепродавать товар с кораблей работорговцев.  
— Я всегда давал пленным возможность присоединиться к команде. А вы лишь кормите своих баснями о счастливом будущем, которого никто еще не видел. Сколько лет еще ждать — пять, десять? Из вас получился бы неплохой пастор.  
— Все не так просто, по закону провинции Каролины… да черт вас побери, вы же все равно не станете слушать! — вышел из себя Оглторп.  
— Ну отчего же, расскажите мне. Я хочу лично услышать ваше предложение, узнать, что же заставляет стольких людей верить в ваши сказки.  
— То, что вы не можете поверить в чужую порядочность, говорит о вас больше, чем обо мне.  
— Я верю в чужую порядочность. — Джеймс мельком посмотрел на Томаса, но тот, ошеломленный происходящим, не успел поймать его взгляда. — Но не в вашу.  
Оглторп также покосился на Томаса, и тот внезапно осознал, что беспомощно мечется взглядом между ними.  
— Вы, мистер Флинт, — Оглторп, впервые на памяти Томаса, нарушил негласное табу на имена из прошлого, — заставляете меня сожалеть о данном согласии. Вам не место в Саванне.  
Джеймс поднялся на ноги и угрожающе наклонился вперед, упершись руками в стол. Его ухмылка стала еще шире, теряя последние остатки веселья и превращаясь в оскал.  
— Вернете покупку продавцу? Легко же узнать цену вашему слову.  
Оглторп невольно вжал голову в плечи, а затем в одно мгновение тоже оказался на ногах, словно распрямилась пружина.  
— Я не считаю себя обязанным хранить слово, данное вам или вашему продавцу, — отчеканил он. — Что-что, а сам факт сделки доказывает, что среди воров нет понятия о чести.  
— А как насчет слова, данного Томасу? Обманом больше, обманом меньше?  
— Уму непостижимо, чем омерзительный головорез вроде вас мог заинтересовать Томаса.  
— Вам бы хотелось знать, не так ли? — Джеймс вышел из-за стола и сделал несколько угрожающих шагов к Оглторпу.  
Тот выпрямился так деревянно, словно проглотил палку.  
— Да как вы смеете....  
Наконец они встали друг напротив друга, пристально глядя друг другу в лицо.  
— И где же ваша хваленая терпимость? Хотя... чего только не соврешь, чтобы добиться своего.  
Томас, словно завороженный, наблюдал за ними. В горделивой осанке, сурово нахмуренных бровях Джеймса ему чудилось что-то знакомое, что он уже видел когда-то, давным-давно. Вот только тогда этот холодный взгляд был обращен на кого-то старше, чванливее, безжалостнее. На лорда Гамильтона. Отца Томаса.  
Джеймс защищает меня, остолбенело подумал Томас. Он действительно думает, что мы в опасности.  
— Вы, гнусный, неблагодарный…  
Томас должен был сделать что-то. Остановить этот кошмар, несущийся на него словно карета, запряженная бешеными лошадьми — все ближе, громче…  
— Продолжайте же, расскажите все, что думаете обо мне!  
В глазах у Томаса помутилось.  
— Джеймс!  
Сквозь туман он увидел, как оба — и Джеймс, и Оглторп, — оборачиваются к нему.  
— Томас… — одновременно произнесли они — и, осекшись, снова уставились друг на друга.  
Колени Томаса подогнулись; только теперь он понял, что успел встать со стула.  
— Дж… — едва начав, он замолк.  
Он знал, множество раз называл их по имени, и все же не осознавал до конца, что это имя принадлежит им обоим.  
Пальцы Томаса впились в столешницу, он с трудом стоял на ногах.  
Это не должно было быть важно. Джеймс — распространенное имя, и Томас лично знал в Саванне еще двоих. Не говоря уже о Лондоне.  
Это не должно было значить ничего.  
И все же значило.  
— Томас, я бы хотел поговорить с тобой наедине, — проговорил Дж… Оглторп, не отрывая взгляда от своего противника.  
— Томас, ты не обязан… — начал Дж… Джеймс, черт возьми. Джеймс Макгроу. Джеймс Флинт.  
— Пожалуйста, дорогой, всего несколько минут, — слабым голосом произнес Томас.  
Джеймс с сомнением покосился на него, но послушался, исчезнув за дверью. Томас сделал глубокий вдох.  
Оглторп без сил опустился на стул. Несколько секунд они просто молчали, приходя в себя.  
— Ты по-прежнему считаешь, что это была хорошая идея? — устало спросил Оглторп.  
Томас поморщился.  
— Могло пройти и лучше.  
— Ты понимаешь, что я не могу оставить это безнаказанным.  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
Оглторп вздохнул и потер глаза пальцами.  
— Том, я понятия не имею, как повлиять на человека, которого не смогли обуздать британские власти. Я даже пытаться не буду. Ты взял его под свою ответственность, так неси ее.  
— О, вот как? — Томас насмешливо приподнял брови. — И каково же мое наказание, сэр?  
— Не паясничай. — Губы Оглторпа сжались в тонкую линию. — Я всегда относился к тебе как к равному и не собираюсь прекращать. Продолжай вести свои дела как обычно, но больше никаких самовольных отлучек. Будете есть вместе со всеми, отдыхать со всеми, ночевать там, где положено. И я не хочу больше ничего слышать о Джеймсе Макгроу. Я не хочу знать о его существовании. Позаботься об этом.  
Томас отвел взгляд.  
— Я сделаю все, что смогу. Мне жаль, что так вышло. Джеймс удивительный человек, но его горячность…  
— Том, — ровно произнес Оглторп. — Нам больше нечего обсуждать. Иди, ты опоздаешь к отбою.  
Томасу давно не приходилось волноваться о подобных мелочах.  
— Я понимаю, — ответил он. — Доброй ночи, мистер Оглторп.  
Тот со вздохом покачал головой.  
— Доброй ночи, Том.

***

Едва выйдя за дверь, Томас обнаружил себя прижатым к стене. Джеймс осторожно, но уверенно удерживал его на месте, и Томас ощутил его горячее дыхание на своем лице.  
— Что он тебе сказал? — Его зрачки были расширены, и от лихорадочного огня в его взгляде перехватывало дух.  
— Ничего особенного, — коротко ответил Томас, — Тебе обязательно было его провоцировать?!  
— Я хотел, чтобы ты увидел, что Оглторп лжет тебе!  
— Джеймс, это не имеет значения! Я знаю, что он не святой, никто из нас! Ладно, ты не веришь ему, но ты можешь поверить мне?! Клянусь тебе, скоро все будет иначе!  
— Правда? — неожиданно посерьезнел тот.  
— Да, конечно, неужели я бы стал обманывать тебя?! Все это, и плантация, и рабы — это не навсегда!  
Вместо ответа Джеймс впился в его губы поцелуем и не отпускал, пока у Томаса не закружилась голова. Потом отстранился и хрипло потребовал:  
— Повтори.  
— Это не навсегда? — обескураженно произнес тот.  
— Да. Именно так, — и Джеймс снова приник к его губам.  
Сердце Томаса бешено колотилось, пульс отдавался в ушах; он вцепился в рубашку Джеймса, плотнее прижимая его к себе, словно стремясь раствориться в нем.  
Пальцы на плечах Томаса ослабили хватку: одна рука легла на талию, а другая скользнула ниже, к паху.  
Ощутив прикосновение — пусть и сквозь ткань — к своему напряженному члену, Томас решительно оттолкнул Джеймса, зная, что еще немного, и сам он тоже не захочет противиться нарастающему возбуждению.  
— Оглторп прямо за стеной, — вполголоса проговорил он.  
Джеймс пристально уставился на него потемневшими, дикими глазами:  
— Похоже на то, что меня это волнует?  
— Я не хочу, чтобы нас прервали, — с трудом переведя дух, объяснил Томас.  
И решительно потянул Джеймса в соседний коридор, где располагались только немногочисленные и к тому же запертые кладовые.  
— Здесь никого не должно быть, — едва успел сказать он, как его решительно развернули лицом к стене и сунули под нос правую руку.  
— Оближи, — уверенно приказал Джеймс, прижимаясь к Томасу.  
Тот сделал глубокий вдох и обхватил губами указательный и средний пальцы любовника; пробежался по ним языком, ощущая солоноватый привкус пота.  
— Дьявол, ты меня с ума сводишь, — непривычно низким голосом произнес Джеймс, потираясь возбужденным членом о ягодицы Томаса.  
Тот в ответ лишь с удвоенным рвением втянул его пальцы в рот, обильно покрывая слюной. Джеймс слегка замешкался, одной рукой расстегивая штаны, сначала свои; затем Томас ощутил, как тот нащупывает тесемку на его ширинке, и с жадным причмокиванием выпустил пальцы изо рта.  
— Быстрее, черт тебя возьми! — велел он, одной рукой удобнее опираясь о стену, а другой помогая Джеймсу.  
— Я не хочу сделать тебе больно.  
— Не сделаешь, давай уже!  
Его сундучок в общей спальне, где хранилась склянка с маслом, казалось, остался где-то на краю света, и Томас выгнул спину, подаваясь навстречу влажным, решительным пальцам. Джеймс прижался губами к его шее, осторожно растягивая мышцы, не желая чрезмерно полагаться на то, что с их последнего соития прошло менее суток.  
Томас зажмурился и позволил сторонним мыслям раствориться в темноте своих век, сосредотачиваясь на уверенных пальцах внутри него, ласковых губах на его шее, ускоренном, но ритмичном биении своего сердца. Наконец, пальцы покинули его, уступая место горячей плоти. Томас охнул, упираясь локтями в стену, и Джеймс замер, тяжело дыша, позволяя привыкнуть к вторжению.  
— Расскажи мне, — его руки надежно опустились Томасу на бедра.  
— Что?.. — тот осекся, ощущая, как Джеймс плавно толкнулся внутрь.  
— Ты сказал, это не навсегда, — до обидного размеренно проговорил Джеймс, так же неторопливо двигаясь назад, — Расскажи мне, что ждет нас в будущем.  
— Ты серьезно?... — он попытался было податься следом, но Джеймс с легкостью одержал верх.  
— Да, — негромко проговорил он Томасу на ухо. — Расскажи мне. Все, до мельчайших подробностей.  
Смесь возбуждения и одухотворенной надежды закружила голову. К черту Оглторпа, Джеймс хотел быть с ним, с Томасом, верил ему, мечтал о том же, о чем и он сам.  
— У нас… — выдохнул Томас — и ощутил, как Джеймс снова двинулся вперед, словно поощряя его каждым дюймом своего напряженного члена, — будет свой дом. Только для нас двоих, никого больше.  
— Продолжай, — хрипло произнес Джеймс, непреклонно ускоряя темп, с каждым разом входя все глубже.  
— Там будет… будет спальня, — с трудом продолжал Томас. — Просторная, с большой… большой... — Джеймс сильнее толкнулся ему навстречу, входя до упора. — Господи, да!.. кроватью.  
Томас прикусил губу. Слова беспорядочно метались в голове, ускользая.  
— Ты сам ее смастеришь, — его лоб взмок от пота, — и мы будем… мы будем… любить друг друга каждую ночь… и день… Джеймс!.. — тот, растеряв осторожность, настойчиво двигал бедрами, раз за разом задевая что-то мучительно приятное. — Я не… я больше не…  
— Продолжай, — прорычал тот ему в ухо, обдавая жарким дыханием. — Говори!  
— Я не… Господи… — Левая рука Джеймса отпустила бедро Томаса и уперлась в стену, поверх его руки. — А потом… потом мы будем лежать рядом… — Томас зажмурился. Видение этого деревянного дома, старательно выструганной мебели, фруктовых деревьев в саду неколебимо стояло перед его внутренним взглядом, не поддаваясь урагану беспорядочных мыслей, — спать… в одной постели… — “До конца жизни”, кристально ясно прозвучало в его голове. — И никто… никто…  
— Никто… — повторил за ним Джеймс, почти вжимая его в стену исступленными движениями.  
— Никто… нам… не...помешает! — выкрикнул Томас из последних сил, а затем горячие пальцы сомкнулись на его члене, легко скользя по влажной коже и вынуждая его опуститься до бессвязного лепета, пока наслаждение не перелилось через край, и Томас не излился, марая семенем руку Джеймса и свою рубашку.  
Несколько минут спустя он вяло попытался привести себя в порядок, но скоро отказался от пустой затеи и утомленно сполз на пол, опираясь спиной о стену. Влажные волосы липли ко лбу. Джеймс выглядел не лучше — или напротив, лучше и невозможно хорошо? — встрепанный, с раскрасневшимися щеками. Тяжело хватая ртом прохладный вечерний воздух и глядя на Джеймса снизу вверх, Томас поймал себя на мысли, что готов смотреть в это лицо каждый день. “До конца жизни”, удовлетворенно повторил он про себя.

***

ГЛАВА 5

Наказание Томас сносил без уныния.  
Пусть им теперь нечасто доводилось побыть наедине — каждая разделенная минута ощущалась глубже и насыщеннее, потому что хрупкое взаимопонимание между ними окрепло и наконец обратилось долгожданным доверием.  
Томас по-прежнему не знал многого о прошлом Джеймса, да и сам не спешил делиться своим, но две фразы, произнесенные в пылу страсти в пустынном коридоре несколько недель назад, хранили в себе сокровенное знание: Джеймс верил в него. Томас осознавал, сколь редка эта удача. Джеймс Макгроу — капитан Флинт — не был бы собой, случись ему утерять в подозрительности. Но теперь он снова смотрел на Томаса с восхищением и заботой, и его несмелые взгляды и ласковые улыбки кружили голову, утверждая в собственной правоте и неуязвимости. Удивительно — но Джеймс, казалось, убедился в том, что Томасу не грозит опасность на плантации, и перестал следовать за ним по пятам, распугивая товарищей по неволе, словно ястреб полевых мышей. Порой он даже удосуживался перекинуться с кем-нибудь парой слов или присоединиться к карточной игре — однако из неукротимого духа противоречия предпочитал компанию кембриджцев.  
Освободившееся время Томас посвятил работе над сводом законов будущей провинции, пересмотру бартерных договоров с племенем Ямакро и составлению словаря их языка. Его воодушевлению не мешало ни то, что Аюба потерял связь с людьми мисс Маделейн, едва те успели достигнуть берегов Флориды, ни затянувшаяся холодность Оглторпа. Последнее точно не стоило принимать близко к сердцу: Оглторп не впервые затруднялся найти золотую середину меж дружбой и руководством, и Томас знал, что рано или поздно тот раскается в своей бескомпромиссности, — точно так же, как тетушка Бло, отыскав утерянный набор серебряных чайных ложек и смягчившись, снова станет щедро одаривать своих любимцев сыром, бисквитами и прочей снедью, которую так приятно разделить с возлюбленным под сенью яблоневого сада.  
Джеймс как раз пропадал где-то, пользуясь новообретенной самостоятельностью, а Томас сидел у себя на койке, прислонившись спиной к стене, и, стремясь улучить последние светлые минуты дня, делал пометки в словаре. К его досаде, в спальню, не касаясь приоткрытой двери, просочился Аюба.  
— Добрый вечер? — с вежливым сомнением произнес Томас, подняв на него взгляд.  
Аюбу зримо передернуло.  
— Добрый, — он неодобрительно покосился в сторону небольшой компании белых невольников, которые прервали свой разговор, жадно разглядывая его ярко-зеленый тюрбан, странно сочетавшийся с английским камзолом. Аюба нечасто бывал в этом крыле, — Мистер Оглторп хочет тебя видеть.  
— Срочно? — без энтузиазма спросил Томас.  
Аюба в ответ пожал плечами:  
— Уже второй чайник выдувает.  
Томас вздохнул и спустил ноги с кровати. Джеймс наверняка встревожится, если, вернувшись, не найдет его.  
— Лестер! — окликнул он, — Передашь Джеймсу, что я у мистера Оглторпа?  
— Да ну тебя, Том! — отозвался один из сплетников. — Сам со своим полоумным разбирайся!  
Аюба демонстративно закатил глаза и скрылся за дверью.  
***  
Оглторп нервно прохаживался по кабинету.  
— Аюба, хвала Провидению, ты тут, принеси еще чаю, — одним духом выпалил он, едва заметив их с Томасом.  
То ли хваленые успокаивающие свойства чайных листьев оказались значительно преувеличены, то ли доза недостаточна.  
— Джеймс, ты в порядке? — обеспокоился Томас.  
— Да, да, конечно, — пробормотал тот. — Садись.  
Он почти подтолкнул Томаса к креслу. Устроившись, Томас быстро оценил его взглядом — ни парика, ни камзола, короткие светлые волосы взъерошены, рукава рубашки закатаны до локтей, а носовой платок, торчащий из нагрудного кармана жилета, выглядит так, будто им действительно пользовались. Несмотря на склонность к неврастении, на памяти Томаса Оглторп всего несколько раз позволял ей настолько отразиться на себе, и каждый из этих случаев грозил чьей-то смертью.  
Начиная с того дня много лет назад, когда, открыв глаза, Томас увидел перед собой незнакомца, торопливо меряющего шагами незнакомую, слишком светлую комнату, и ощутил, как ноют ссадины от веревки на шее.  
Пальцы Томаса сами собой потянулись к горлу, но он усилием воли положил руки на подлокотники.  
— Что случилось? — снова попытался он добиться от собеседника чего-то внятного.  
Оглторп, резко остановившись, развернулся к нему.  
— У нас получилось! Том, у нас получилось!  
— Что?  
Оглторп стремительно, едва не споткнувшись на ровном месте, кинулся к своему столу и вытащил что-то из-под вороха бумаг.  
— Вот. — Он сунул письмо Томасу под нос. — Ответ из Лондона!  
“Мы, народ Джорджии…” — выцепил взглядом Томас.  
И ниже, поверх множества подписей — королевская печать.  
— Стой, то есть это хорошие новости? — переспросил он.  
Оглторп — заслуженно — посмотрел на него, как на дурака.  
— Конечно, хорошие. Ты сидишь в кабинете губернатора новой королевской провинции!  
— Просто ты так выглядишь, будто новости плохие, — заметил Томас, пробегая глазами хорошо знакомый текст, за каждой строкой которого стояли долгие часы споров. Фермерский траст как основа, распределение земель, торговые монополии, индивидуальные свободы жителей…  
Радость почему-то не шла.  
— Значит, все-таки Джорджия? — меланхолично придрался он. — Решил подольститься на всякий случай?  
Оглторп, кажется, уже немного утихомирился.  
— Это практично, — нравоучительно ответил он. — Его Величество — Джордж, его наследное высочество — тоже Джордж…  
— Понял я, понял, — отмахнулся Томас. — Молись, чтобы якобиты не устроили переворот, иначе придется все карты перерисовывать.  
Он вернул Оглторпу письмо.  
— Том, — тот нахмурился, — ты в порядке?  
— Да, — Томас вздохнул. — Нет. Я не понимаю, что со мной. Это все, чего мы хотели, о чем я мечтал… то есть, — он принужденно хмыкнул, — все, о чем я мечтал — и запрет алкоголя.  
Оглторп наградил его скептическим взглядом.  
— Просто мы так долго ждали этого... — еще раз попытался подобрать слова Томас. — Что теперь я не могу поверить, что это наконец произошло. Кажется, что где-то таится подвох.  
— Ну… — протянул Оглторп.  
Томас приподнял брови.  
— Есть кое-что, — признался Оглторп. — Осталось заручиться согласием губернатора Каролины. Того, который сменил Эша.  
— У тебя в руках королевское назначение — и тебя беспокоит мнение человека, имя которого ты не можешь запомнить?  
— О, я не сомневаюсь, что он согласится. Спасибо, Аюба, — Оглторп кивнул, принимая из рук секретаря чашку и блюдце. — Вопрос, на каких условиях.  
— Я заметил, что нигде в этих документах не указаны точные границы, — задумался Томас.  
Чудовищно ссутулившись, Оглторп отхлебнул из чашки, другой рукой осторожно держа блюдце на весу. Он так и не присел.  
— Кроме того, принципы, на которых будет строиться жизнь Джорджии, разительно отличаются от законов Каролины. В Лондоне это никого не волнует, пока обе провинции исправно платят налоги, однако новый губернатор может счесть наше предложение оскорбительным.  
— И с чего бы это, — хмыкнул Томас. — Значит, ты отправляешься в Чарльзтаун?  
Оглторп поставил чашку и блюдцу на стол.  
— Нет, — ответил он. — Отправляешься ты.  
Томас недоуменно нахмурился:  
— Ты шутишь.  
— У тебя лучше подвешен язык, — Оглторп пристально посмотрел на него. — Это работа как раз для тебя.  
— Но я… — никогда не бывал за пределами плантации, хотел было сказать Томас, но вовремя спохватился; просто с тех пор прошло столько лет, что ему начало казаться, что так оно и есть. — Что если… Питера больше нет, но что если кто-то из его свиты меня узнает?  
— Ты вежливо объяснишь, что они обознались. Ты — Томас Эшфорд, управляющий плантацией мистера Оглторпа из Саванны. Да и что давно умершему лорду делать в такой глуши?  
— Ты уже думал об этом, — с удивлением произнес Томас.  
— Разумеется. — Оглторп пожал плечами. — Я осознаю, что тебе будет непросто привыкнуть к новому порядку. Но и мне будет не легче, и прочим, кто нашел в Саванне приют. И в минуту сомнений они будут смотреть на тебя, люди всегда смотрят именно на тебя. Поэтому возьми себя в руки. Аюба подберет тебе что-нибудь из моей одежды. Бричка уже запряжена. И… — он слабо улыбнулся, — ты давно не бывал в крупном городе. Не делай ничего, чего бы не сделал я.  
— Ты оставляешь мне очень мало вариантов, — Томас неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ и встал. — Спасибо, Джеймс.  
Тот смущенно отвел взгляд.  
— Не говори ерунды. Иди, приведи себя в порядок, попрощайся со своим пиратом и отправляйся. Наша работа только начинается.

***  
Склонившись над умывальником, Томас плеснул холодной водой в лицо, смывая мыльную пену и остатки сбритой бороды. Аюба, ожидавший позади, помог ему надеть серо-голубой камзол Оглторпа, и Томас повернулся к зеркалу.  
Незнакомец, смотревший оттуда, поразил его. Безбородый, коротко стриженный, в благопристойном платье — он, казалось, вернулся во времена своей беззаботной юности в Лондоне. Однако поверхностное сходство делало мелкие различия лишь заметнее. Обветренная кожа, мелкие морщинки, трещинки на губах — следы палящего солнца, тяжелой работы и жизненных невзгод, — раньше скрадывались бородой или вовсе скрывались под ней. Теперь же они откровенно бросались в глаза, или же ему так казалось с непривычки. На мгновение в душе шевельнулась зависть к стоящему рядом Аюбе, чья темная кожа отказывалась выдавать секрет его возраста, но тут уже Томас призвал себя к порядку — зависть к черному рабу не делала ему чести. Скоро, уже очень скоро они с Аюбой, как и их общий хозяин, станут равными, но в отличие от них обоих Томас никогда не будет одинок. Джеймс, его верный Джеймс, примет его любым.  
Услышав вежливое покашливание, Томас отвернулся от зеркала. Аюба протянул ему бумажный пакет с документами.  
— Удачи, — внезапно сказал он. — Она тебе пригодится.  
Томас принял пакет из его рук. Личные трения не имели значения перед общей целью.  
— Я тебя не подведу, — серьезно кивнул Томас, — Никого из нас.  
Тот лишь презрительно закатил глаза, снова становясь привычным Аюбой.  
— Иди уже, фигляр.  
Томас лишь хмыкнул, выходя за дверь. Новое платье действовало на него странным образом — пусть камзол был коротковат не меньше чем на пару дюймов и, очевидно, не стоил и манжеты из его лондонского гардероба, а туфли малость натирали, с каждым шагом он ощущал растущую уверенность. Давным-давно он оставил за воротами плантации свое прошлое. Теперь у него было будущее.  
В оксфордской спальне Джеймса не оказалось. Остальные постепенно собирались отходить ко сну, и никто не смог ответить на вопрос Томаса.  
— Проверь у табов, — пожал плечами Лестер, подтянув штаны, прежде чем отойти от ночного горшка. — Кстати, что это ты вырядился, как на крестины?  
Томас молча вышел.  
В кембриджских спальнях Джеймса не было тоже. Томас не мог позволить себе уехать в Чарльзтаун, не объяснившись с ним, и продолжил поиски. Джеймс не обнаружился у лохани для умывания, его не видели ни тетушка Бло, ни ее пронырливое чадо, и, вглядываясь в наползающую темноту, Томас ощутил себя до смешного глупо. Наверняка Джеймс давно ждет его в общей спальне, подумал он, тщетно подергав ручку на двери запертой часовни.  
Он уже двинулся назад, когда под ноги ему кинулся кот — один из множества здешних полудиких, неотличимых друг от друга полосатых мышеловов, — тут же скрывшийся за церковной стеной. Запнувшись, Томас непроизвольно оглянулся тому вслед и разглядел ясно различимую в сумерках светлую фигуру. Внезапно заколебавшись, он шагнул ближе. Человек наклонился, опустив на землю что-то темное — небольшой мешок? Тряпку? — а затем осторожно вытащил из стены часовни кирпич.  
Тайник! — с ликованием понял Томас. Размеренная и монотонная жизнь плантации чрезвычайно редко разбавлялась чем-то интересным, и невозможно было удержаться от сколь угодно нелепых предположений. Что скрывалось в нише за кирпичом? Контрабанда? Любовные послания? Неизвестный наклонился снова, чтобы поднять с земли то, что собирался спрятать. Пользуясь моментом, Томас двинулся вперед, затаив дыхание, пока наконец не рассмотрел…  
— Джеймс! — воскликнул он.  
Неизвестный — вернее, Джеймс, — вздрогнул и резко обернулся, его глаза испуганно округлились при виде Томаса, и предмет — оказавшийся темной тряпицей — неловко повис у него в руках, а его содержимое, завлекательно поблескивая, со звоном посыпалось на землю.  
Ложки. Чертовы серебряные ложки тетушки Бло.  
Джеймс застыл на месте, как вкопанный, не смея оторвать глаз от Томаса. Тот перевел взгляд на отверстие в стене, затем снова на ложки — и, наконец, на самого Джеймса.  
— Объясни, — ошеломленно велел он.  
— Никто не пострадает, я обещаю! — выпалил Джеймс.  
Ведь именно так обычно начинаются хорошие вести.  
— Вот как.  
— Я все подготовил, тебе не о чем беспокоиться, я не хотел, чтобы тебе пришлось врать. “Лукреция” уже в Саванне, мы проберемся на борт, спрячемся в трюме, и уже скоро будем в Аннаполисе. Мне не удалось достать денег, но кое-что я нашел, хватит, чтобы....  
— Достать, — повторил Томас. — Ты хочешь сказать — украсть?  
— Ну, непохоже, чтобы у нас была возможность их заработать! — неожиданно вспылил Джеймс и, опомнившись, замолк.  
Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга. Томас беспокойно шарил взглядом по лицу Джеймса — и не узнавал его. Этот человек, появившийся в Саванне несколько месяцев назад, неужели это и есть Джеймс Макгроу, который когда-то делил с ним не только постель, но и устремления?  
— Я… — с трудом выговорил он. — Я думал, мы хотим одного и того же.  
— Я тоже. Ты обещал, что мы будем свободны. Мы будем вместе, и никто не сможет нам помешать.  
Томас зажмурился, беспомощно мечтая о том, как он откроет глаза — и все изменится, но нет, Джеймс по-прежнему стоял перед ним, комкая проклятую тряпку, словно нечистая на руку горничная. Ложки соблазнительно поблескивали в траве.  
Джеймс Макгроу, чертов капитан Флинт, гроза Вест-Индии и предводитель багамского бунта, ворует столовые приборы. Из горла Томаса вырвался клекот, который вряд ли кто-то смог бы счесть смехом.  
Джеймс кинулся к нему, но Томас выставил руки перед собой, отталкивая его.  
— Не трогай меня! Господи, Джеймс…  
— Томас, пожалуйста…  
— Нет!  
— Дай мне объяснить!  
— Нет. Хватит, Джеймс.  
Томаса била мелкая дрожь.  
— Я уезжаю в Чарльзтаун, — сообщил он, пристально глядя куда-то вдаль, мимо Джеймса.  
— Томас… — растерянно проговорил тот.  
— Меня не будет два, три дня. Как раз достаточно… “Лукреция” уже стоит у причала. — он сделал глубокий вдох и наконец посмотрел в глаза Джеймсу, — Если, вернувшись, я не найду тебя здесь… я не обижусь.  
Тот смотрел на него, потерянно, словно не находя слов. Возможно, он и правда не лгал. Возможно, обещая ему свободу в их личном Эдеме, Томас обманул себя сам.  
Ничего из этого уже не имело значения. Он повернулся и, боясь оглядываться, быстрыми шагами направился к конюшне.

***

ГЛАВА 6

Разумеется, Флинт даже не раздумывал над предложением скрыться на “Лукреции” в одиночку. Очевидно, кое-что он не рассчитал, но судьба — пусть и не в лучший момент — преподнесла ему неожиданный дар, и, пока Томас жив, сдаваться Флинт не собирался.  
Признаться, на мгновение он задумался, не проще ли было бы выкрасть Томаса из-под влияния Оглторпа, чтобы уже потом, на свободе, добиться прощения. Впрочем, он тут же выбросил из головы предательскую мысль — иначе чем он был бы лучше Сильвера, явно уверившегося, что он вправе решать за других, что пойдет им на пользу?  
Черт бы побрал этого гаденыша, даже в Саванне тот не желал оставить его мысли.  
Отбросив простое на вид, но некрасивое и сулящее ненужные сложности решение, он занялся происходящим на плантации. Вид Томаса, гладко выбритого и одетого для выхода в свет, хоть и приятный взгляду, застал его врасплох. Томас много говорил о Саванне и ее обитателях, но едва упоминал Чарльзтаун, и, насколько можно было судить, никогда там не бывал, либо бывал нечасто.  
Допрос — а настолько настойчивые расспросы вряд ли можно было назвать иначе — прочих невольников результатов не принес. Флинт и без них знал, что Оглторп кормит Томаса баснями о Саванне, свободной от законов провинции Каролины.  
Попытка добиться ответа от самого Оглторпа тоже провалилась — дорогу в господское крыло преградила охрана, а Томас точно осудил бы его, если бы кто-то пострадал. Наконец, несмотря на уколы внезапно пробудившейся совести, он решил поискать ответа среди личных вещей Томаса, но и тут его постигла неудача. В небольшом сундуке — под каждой кроватью в общих спальнях стоял такой — нашлась только чистая сорочка и чулки на смену, одеяло из оленьих шкур, склянка с крупной оранжевой бабочкой, приколотой к клочку бумаги, да пара тетрадей, исписанных рукой Томаса. В одной была какая-то белиберда, аккуратно рассортированная по алфавиту, а в другой хаотично перемежались между собой обрывки речей, малопонятные заметки и разнообразные цитаты — подобный дневник Томас вел когда-то в Лондоне.  
Неизвестность не шла Флинту на пользу. Окружающие опасливо обходили его, чувствуя исходящее от него напряжение, и даже солдаты закрывали глаза на его непочтительность. Когда на исходе четвертого дня Томас не появился, Флинта никто не осмелился задержать. Он надеялся, что прогулка по плантации успокоит его, однако помимо воли раз за разом возвращался к воротам, словно надеясь встретить там Томаса.  
И раз за разом не находил там ничего, кроме темноты и комариного писка, — пока, в очередной раз остановившись у ворот, не услышал:  
— Эй ты!  
Прислушиваясь, он повернул голову в одну сторону, в другую, — но никого не обнаружил.  
— Эй, принцесса! — уже громче послышался хриплый женский голос.  
Обернувшись на оклик, он увидел сквозь прутья ворот светлые очертания лошади, через седло которой был перекинут здоровенный темный тюк. Рядом стояли люди. Несмотря на то, что Флинту почти не случалось встречать Вест-Индийских туземцев, смуглые, скуластые лица и одежды из шкур и перьев не могли принадлежать кому-то еще. Их было пятеро или шестеро, из которых одна женщина, выделявшаяся из всех — в отличие от остальных, на ней было неопрятное, но все же несомненно английское платье, из-под коротковатого подола которого торчали грубые мужские сапоги. Именно ей и принадлежал голос.  
— Ты это мне? — обескураженно переспросил Флинт.  
— Еще бы, принцесса. Не поздновато гуляешь? — женщина криво усмехнулась.  
Один из туземцев — заметно старше и упитаннее других мужчин — обратился к ней с непонятной речью. Та ответила, а затем снова нетерпеливо обратилась к Флинту:  
— Будь другом, сбегай за Ма… то есть Томасом.  
Этого он не ожидал.  
— Кто ты такая? Что тебе нужно от Томаса?!  
— Остынь, принцесса, просто передай ему, что вождь Томочичи зашел на огонек. И пусть разбудит зануду, дело важное.  
Джеймс нахмурился, обдумывая слова женщины. Терять было нечего, и если этим туземцам нужен Томас, то у них с Флинтом одна беда.  
— Его нет уже четвертый день, — усилием воли сохраняя хладнокровие, ответил он.  
Незнакомка отреагировала куда ярче:  
— Чего?! Тогда тащи сюда охрану, пусть открывают, я Оглторпу хер вокруг шеи завяжу!  
Упитанный индеец — судя по всему, тот самый вождь — что-то шумно затараторил, а затем к суматохе присоединились и остальные туземцы. Присмотревшись, Флинт разглядел, что те вооружены короткими топориками.  
— Миссис Масгроув! — раздался крик лейтенанта, спешащего к ним с фонарем в руке.  
— Хаггарт! — заорала та. — Твою мать, какого хрена на воротах никого нет, почему вождь должен вас ждать!  
— Премного извиняюсь, — продолжил тот. — Ты, Ф… э… Джеймс, что ты тут делаешь? Ну да ладно, подержи, — он сунул тому в руки фонарь и торопливо зазвенел связкой ключей.  
Флинт мысленно выругался — принятый у местных властей порядок, по которому всех невольников без исключения называли только по имени, чертовски его раздражал.  
Когда ворота наконец были открыты и все, включая кобылу, оказались внутри, Флинт собрался было вернуть фонарь, но подняв его, заметил, что из тюка, лежащего в седле, видны кончики сапог. Он обошел лошадь с другой стороны и, прищурясь, склонил голову набок, а потом, придя к определенному выводу, посмотрел на лейтенанта в упор:  
— Я иду к Оглторпу с вами.  
— Нет, ты идешь спать, видит бог, или однажды… — раздраженно ответил Хаггарт. — Простите, миссис Масгроув, не обращайте на него внимания, я вас провожу…  
— Миссис Масгроув! — на этот раз Флинт сам окликнул ее.  
— Чего тебе, принцесса? — с ленивым интересом переспросила та.  
— Вы здесь из-за него? — Флинт сгреб перекинутого через седло человека — тот был без сознания — за рыжие волосы и поднял фонарь, освещая его лицо.  
Масгроув и вождь снова заговорили между собой, а затем женщина ответила:  
— Ну, положим.  
Опустив фонарь, Флинт твердо посмотрел Масгроув в глаза. Очевидно, музыку здесь заказывала она, и, несмотря на полное отсутствие внешнего сходства, ему смутно почудилось, что перед ним Элинор Гатри.  
— Тогда вы нашли как раз того, кто вам нужен, — и он разжал пальцы, позволяя телу Израэля Хэндса безвольно повиснуть в седле.  
***

Перед глазами Томаса стояла до странного живая темнота, которая, повинуясь ритму его прерывистого дыхания, то сгущалась черной воронкой, засасывая его внутрь, то шла серыми волнами или взрывалась слепящими всполохами адского пламени. Он ощущал, как затягивается на шее веревка, как царапает горло узел, а все тело наливается свинцовой тяжестью, которой, однако, все же было недостаточно, чтобы принести облегчение смерти. Уши закладывало — от шума моря, треска горящего хвороста, перебивающих друг друга незнакомых голосов. Они звучали все громче и громче, но он не мог разобрать ни слова. Скоро они подавили и плеск волн, и голос костра, становясь почти осязаемыми, сжимаясь на горле Томаса вместе с веревкой, вместо веревки, затыкая ему рот и ноздри, пока все его тело, казалось, не собралось в едином порыве, силясь вдохнуть…  
— Если твой чокнутый приятель раскроет нас, клянусь…  
Еще раз, еще один вдох...  
— Попробовала бы сама его прогнать!  
Еще немного, еще…  
— Какого черта я должна нянчить твоих подчиненных?!  
— У меня больше нет подчиненных, я понятия не имею, почему он увязался за мной!  
Томасу наконец удалось вдохнуть. Его по-прежнему мутило, но головокружение медленно утихало, возвращая ясность мысли. Ему бы потребовалась сила Геракла, чтобы открыть глаза полностью, но сквозь ресницы он разглядел толстые стволы деревьев, густой кустарник и в стороне — две темные фигуры, освещенные пламенем разожженного в неглубокой яме костра. Яма эта и правда напоминала миниатюрное окно в Преисподнюю.  
Сон обернулся и еще одной правдой — вокруг шеи действительно обвивалась веревка.  
Томас лежал на боку; влажная земля холодила ему щеку.  
— В таком случае, я понятия не имею, зачем ты сам увязался за мной! — продолжила ссору одна из фигур — женская, судя по длинной юбке и собранным в пучок волосах.  
— Я пытаюсь помочь! — взмахнула руками вторая фигура. Она находилась дальше от костра, и Томасу удалось разобрать лишь силуэт: короткая борода, длинные волосы.  
Он попытался незаметно пошевелить связанными за спиной руками — веревка на шее натянулась сильнее.  
— Ты уже помог однажды, Джон! Так, что я до сих пор расхлебываю!  
С ногами дело обстояло не лучше.  
— Я хотел как лучше!  
— Как лучше тебе! Если бы ты хоть на секунду задумался о моих интересах…  
— У мертвецов нет интересов!  
— Иные мертвецы порядочнее живых, а?  
— Сколько раз я должен поклясться, что я его не убивал!  
— Грош цена теперь твоим клятвам!  
Тошнота улеглась, оставив по себе лишь тяжесть в голове и саднящую боль в правом виске. Он помнил, как покидал Чарльзтаун с подписанными бумагами за пазухой, помнил серую кобылу, размеренно рысившую по дороге, и ветхую, расшатанную бричку, подпрыгивавшую на ухабах. Что произошло?  
Глаза постепенно привыкали к темноте; он разглядел еще несколько силуэтов, державшихся на почтительном расстоянии. Кто они?  
— Как я должен доказать свою надежность, если ты не даешь мне такой возможности!  
— Плевала я на твои доказательства, Джон! Ты истратил все свои шансы!  
Крики незнакомцев все больше напоминали супружескую перепалку.  
— Шансы? Но ты же не давала мне второго…  
— Вот именно!  
На этом пара замолкла, очевидно, нуждаясь в передышке. Прямо у лица на мгновение остановился в раздумьях жук, казавшийся из-за близости к глазам гигантом — выше костра, кустарника, неизвестных спорщиков. Конечности стремительно затекали, и Томас попытался незаметно пошевелить хотя бы пальцами.  
Бородатый силуэт, неловко переваливаясь, шагнул ближе к женщине.  
— Мади… — как будто успокоившись, произнес он. — Поверь мне хотя бы в одном — я не знаю, куда подевался Израэль. Он вызвался идти устраивать ловушку с твоими людьми, ты согласилась. С тех пор я его не видел.  
Ловушку! Не самая приятная новость, но лучше неизвестности. Выходит, кто-то целенаправленно решил похитить его. Боль в виске — камень, дубинка? Если он потерял сознание, то куда делись бричка с лошадью?  
— Я тоже. Мои люди потеряли его в неразберихе. — Незнакомка вздохнула. — С моей стороны будет очень глупо надеяться, что он наткнулся на какую-нибудь деревню, напился и забыл про нас?  
— Не знаю, Мади. Ты права, он чокнутый.  
— Хоть в чем-то мы по-прежнему согласны.  
Она, несомненно, была молода, но Томасу никак не удавалось разглядеть лицо, которое, казалось, сливалось с темнотой. Видимо, негритянка?  
Мужчина негромко рассмеялся. У него был приятный смех, теплый, словно зовущий разделить понятную лишь двоим шутку. Томас продолжал рассматривать его, стараясь не выдавать, что пришел в сознание. Белый, в темном камзоле, с короткой бородой и длинными темными кудрями.  
— Как бы мне ни хотелось принять эту любезность на свой счет, в этом вопросе с нами согласился бы любой, хоть раз встречавший Израэля.  
Женщина рассмеялась в ответ — коротко, словно торопясь скрыть свою приязнь.  
— Джон… Ты же сам понимаешь, что я больше не могу доверять тебе. — В ее голосе звучало сожаление.  
— Я знаю, — с кажущейся беззаботностью ответил тот. — Но ведь тебе не обязательно доверять мне, чтобы любить меня.  
— Джон… — Она сложила руки на груди, словно отгораживаясь от того, что он хочет сказать.  
— Мади… Ты же знаешь, что я не откажусь от тебя. Тебе придется меня прогнать, приказать своим людям избавиться от меня. Тогда, возможно… — он снова неуклюже шагнул к ней, целиком оказавшись в свете костра, и Томас безотчетно распахнул глаза и резко вдохнул, распознав причину его хромоты.  
Оба незнакомца разом обернулись на звук.  
— Гляди-ка, Мади, — воскликнул мужчина, чья левая нога внезапно оканчивалась на уровне колена. Под мышкой у него торчал костыль. — Наш гость пришел в себя.  
— Одноногий Джон Сильвер! — непроизвольно выпалил Томас — и замолк с вытаращенными глазами, мысленно ругая себя за несдержанность.  
Силуэты вдали зашевелились, кто-то двинулся к ним, другие вставали с земли — десять, пятнадцать? Сколько же их?  
— А я-то надеялся затеряться среди прочих одноногих людей, — ядовито хмыкнул Сильвер. — Добро пожаловать.  
— Куда именно? — Томас приподнял голову от земли.  
— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами тот. — Попробуй спросить у дамы.  
Он театральным жестом указал в сторону своей спутницы.  
Та — действительно, молодая и темнокожая — закатила глаза. Вокруг собирались люди, и скоро Томас и вся поляна с костром оказались в кольце темных фигур. Он инстинктивно дернулся и беспомощно захрипел, когда удавка затянулась у него на шее. Женщина опустилась перед ним на колени и слегка оттянула удавку пальцем, позволяя пленнику глотнуть лесного воздуха. На мгновение у него помутилось в глазах, а когда прояснилось, он увидел лишь вереницу черных, неприветливых лиц — одно, два, три… Одноногий, то есть Долговязый — хотя вроде не такой уж и долговязый? — Джон Сильвер, ближайший соратник Джеймса в багамском бунте. Чернокожая женщина, совсем девушка, с непроницаемым лицом греческой статуи и осанкой королевы.  
— Вы… — просипел он. — Вы… мисс Маделейн.  
— Слухи о вашем уме не лгут, мистер Оглторп, — хладнокровно произнесла она. — Но я предпочитаю “Мади”.

***

ГЛАВА 7

На этот раз Томасу, несмотря на изумление, удалось удержать язык за зубами. В конце концов, мисс Мади хотела увидеться с Оглторпом, пусть и такими… насильственными методами, а вот сам Томас, очевидно, для нее бесполезен.  
— Желание дамы для меня закон, — улыбка трудно далась Томасу, по-прежнему лежавшему на холодной земле и связанному по рукам и ногам. Он лихорадочно вспоминал ближайшие дни до и после появления Джеймса в Саванне, перебирая в уме свои разговоры с Оглторпом в надежде убедиться, что Джон Сильвер не участвовал в передаче товара и не встречался с Оглторпом лично. — Могу я рассчитывать на ответную любезность?  
Впрочем, Сильвер скучающе разглядывал его, не выказывая какого-либо беспокойства. Мисс Мади молча протянула руку, и один из чернокожих немедленно вложил в ее пальцы кинжал. Томас сглотнул. Лезвие кинжала прохладной щекоткой коснулось его горла, прежде чем одним движением перерезать веревку, обвивавшую шею Томаса. Несмотря на то, что в этот момент удавка не была затянута, Томас выдохнул с облегчением.  
— Поднимите его, — приказала Мади, и, казалось, не меньше десятка черных рук потянулось к нему.  
Веревка, тянувшаяся от его ног к рукам и заставлявшая болезненно выгибать спину, также была разрезана, а самого Томаса усадили на землю. Он размял шею и поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее и стараясь не потерять равновесия, несмотря на связанные конечности.  
— Возвращайтесь на свои посты, — и окружающие незамедлительно послушались Мади, растворяясь в темноте леса. Несколько человек вернулись к костру, но Джон Сильвер не двинулся с места.  
— Джон, тебя это тоже касается, — заметила Мади.  
Тот пожал плечами:  
— Ты сама говорила, что я здесь не по твоей воле. Значит, я и подчиняться ей не обязан, — он пошатнулся, и на мгновение Томасу показалось, что он вот-вот обрушится на него, но Сильвер лишь взялся за плечо пленника, присел вниз на целой ноге, подобрал костыль и, наконец, с кряхтением опустился на землю.  
Томас невольно почувствовал к нему уважение — как же этот калека ухитрился добраться сюда без дороги по густому, полному коряг и ям лесу?  
— Я не знал, что наша цель в Саванне, — укоризненно произнес тот.  
Мади, сев куда грациознее его, поджала губы.  
— Какая твоя забота?  
Сильвер аккуратно положил костыль рядом с собой.  
— Я слышал об этом месте. И о его хозяине.  
— Что-то из того, что ты знаешь, могло бы нам помочь? — с вызовом спросила Мади.  
Сильвер задумчиво нахмурился.  
— Сомневаюсь.  
Он думает о Джеймсе, осенило Томаса. Сильвер следовал за Мади и ее людьми, но не знал, что они направляются в Саванну. А та, судя по всему, не знала о Джеймсе, если вообще была с ним знакома. Возможно, недомолвки и старые обиды между этими двоими окажутся Томасу на руку.  
— Значит, ты как всегда бесполезен, — едко сообщила Мади, но Сильвер, очевидно, уже привычный к мимолетным оскорблениям, не ответил.  
— Мисс Мади, — вежливо вклинился Томас. — При всем уважении, я полагал, что нас ожидает взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Нигде в ваших письмах не упоминались ни веревки, ни удары по голове, — во всяком случае, он надеялся на это.  
Томас недолюбливал Аюбу, но ни за что не счел бы его предателем.  
— В идеальном мире так бы и было, — прозвучал ответ. — Но, думаю, вы поймете и простите мне недоверие к англичанам.  
— Разумеется, — кивнул Томас. — Однако и я хочу заметить, что люди, которых я только что видел, не слишком похожи на женщин, стариков и детей.  
— У стариков есть сыновья, у женщин — мужья, и я могу заверить вас, мистер Оглторп, что каждый из моих подданных чье-то дитя, — Мади пожала плечами. Сильвер едва слышно усмехнулся.  
— И все же, мисс Мади, до сегодняшнего дня у меня не было и мысли о нарушении нашей договоренности, — сказал Томас.  
— Надеюсь, что так. Но это никак не отменяет того, что у вас нет возможности выполнить ее, — ответила Мади. — Законы Каролины не дают вам права даровать свободу рабам.  
— Я полагал, что мистер Диалло посвятил вас в наши планы, — заметил Томас.  
— Это так. Мистер Диалло замечательно отзывался о вас. И ваш план кажется поистине утопическим, — она отвела взгляд, и на мгновение Томасу почудилась в нем затаенная печаль. — Но на моих плечах лежат судьбы моих людей, — она решительно посмотрела пленнику в лицо. — Я не могу подвести их. Поэтому я взяла на себя смелость подстраховаться.  
— Мисс Мади, вы зовете разбойное нападение подстраховкой? — притворно удивился Томас. На его обаянии и умении вести светскую беседу сейчас стояла его жизнь.  
— У меня нет выбора, — Мади скорбно покачала головой. — Мне нельзя рисковать.  
Она быстрым движением выудила из корсажа своего оранжевого платья лист бумаги. Томас, впечатлившись, приподнял брови.  
— Один способ подарить моим людям свободу у вас есть, — она сунула лист ему под нос. — Я хочу, чтобы вы подписали это.  
— Чернильница и перо у тебя тоже в корсаже? — живо поинтересовался Сильвер.  
Мади лишь глубоко, шумно вздохнула, словно жалуясь Томасу: мол, вот с кем мне приходится иметь дело.  
Тот, впрочем, пытался разобрать в полутьме содержание подрагивающего у его носа листа, и то, что ему удавалось прочитать, не будило в нем сочувствия к бедам Мади.  
— Здесь сказано, что я приобретаю не менее двух десятков рабов, — произнес он.  
— Двадцать четыре, если точнее, — сообщила Мади, неожиданно криво усмехнувшись. — Лучше сделки вам не найти.  
— И я дарую всем им вольную в случае своей смерти, — с удивлением продолжил Томас.  
— По законам Каролины и Виргинии у хозяина есть право освобождать рабов в своем завещании, — пояснила та.  
Томас нахмурился.  
— Мисс Мади, — проговорил он, — Я не могу это подписать.  
— Что ж, — кивнула Мади, — в этом случае я позову своих людей обратно. Вы бы хотели этого?  
— Э… — Томас не был уверен, как ему следует ответить, чтобы никого не оскорбить. — Я все равно не могу подписать этот документ.  
— Почему же?  
— Потому что после этого вы убьете меня, чтобы посмертная часть этого э… контракта вступила в силу, — выговорил он.  
Мади безмолвно уставилась на него. Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга, а затем послышались размеренные хлопки. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Томас чуть не завалился набок — и увидел лениво аплодирующего Сильвера, о котором он совсем забыл за время разговора.  
— Восхитительно, — произнес тот, ухмыляясь. — Прекрасный план. Что теперь?  
— Иди к черту, Джон, — раздраженно выпалила Мади, всплеснув руками, и за долю секунды из суровой владычицы превратилась в чрезвычайно хмурую юную девушку.  
— Тебе повезло, что твои люди не прикончили его ненароком, — заметил Сильвер, придвигаясь к пленнику. Его пальцы коснулись виска Томаса, осторожно отодвигая волосы, чтобы можно было рассмотреть запекшуюся рану, и тот внезапно ощутил, как помимо воли горячеют его щеки. — И что бы ты делала с мертвецом?  
— Уж что-нибудь бы придумала, — огрызнулась Мади и встала на ноги. — От того, что ты там ковыряешься, ему лучше не станет. Я принесу лечебную мазь.  
— Спасибо, милая, — весело откликнулся Сильвер.  
Томас разглядывал его, раздумывая, каковы шансы склонить его на свою сторону. Судя по всему, Сильвера здесь удерживал лишь личный интерес, а не преданность группе. С другой стороны, кто знает, на что тот пойдет, чтобы вернуть благосклонность девушки.  
— Как поживает капитан? — прервал его размышления Сильвер.  
Он по-прежнему сидел некомфортно, слишком близко к Томасу, хотя вероятнее всего просто предпочитал лишний раз не передвигаться.  
— Капитан? — с удивлением переспросил Томас.  
— Флинт, — пояснил тот. — Или Макгроу, как вы его зовете.  
Макгроу — осенило Томаса. Сильвер знал настоящее имя Джеймса, а значит, возможно, он и был тем самым другом, о котором тот говорил. Неудивительно, ведь, по слухам, он был его правой рукой. И, по тем же самым слухам, именно он продал Джеймса на плантацию.  
— Джеймс в порядке, — осторожно ответил Томас.  
Мысли роились у него в голове. Сильвер был другом Джеймса, а затем предал его. Другом… таким другом, о котором вспоминают, когда разговор идет о любовниках. Томас нахмурился. Ревность настигла его внезапно, и он понятия не имел, что с ней делать. Он не понимал этого чувства, никогда не испытывал его, но теперь тот факт, что Джеймс открылся кому-то в Нассау, казался невероятно важным.  
Томаса не беспокоило, что, возможно, Джеймс хотел переспать с Сильвером — в конце концов, лукавая улыбка и чертики в синих глазах делали того довольно привлекательным, несмотря на увечье, — или даже любил его. В конце концов, у самого Томаса до сих пор плохо укладывалось в голове, что некоторые способны любить лишь одного человека за раз. Но его задевало то, что Сильвер разделил с Джеймсом кусочек его жизни, некую — важную! — часть его личности. Ту самую, что заставляла Джеймса рваться на свободу без раздумий, не считаясь с ценой — как волк в капкане, что отгрызает себе лапу лишь для того, чтобы в паре шагов от него истечь кровью. И Томас понимал, что, сколько бы он ни расспрашивал Джеймса, сколько бы ни слушал, сколько бы секретов тот ему ни раскрыл — он никогда не сможет познать эту часть Джеймса так же, как очевидец.  
Черт возьми, сейчас он даже не мог быть уверен, что Джеймс все еще ждет его в Саванне.  
— Джеймс? Смотрю, вы быстро сблизились, — усмехнулся Сильвер.  
“Я — Джеймс Эдвард Оглторп, — проговорил про себя Томас. — Я должен отвечать соответственно”.  
— У жителей Саванны нет прошлого, — повторил он излюбленные слова Оглторпа. — Значит, любому из них достаточно христианского имени.  
— Вот как, — протянул Сильвер. — Впрочем, как вижу, на вас, мистер Оглторп, это не распространяется?  
О да, неудивительно, что они с Джеймсом спелись.  
Впрочем, Сильвер не стал дожидаться ответа.  
— Вы уверены что Флинт в порядке? — переспросил он. — Я вот не уверен. Будь он в порядке, от вашей плантации уже остались бы только угли да пепел.  
“Никто не пострадает” — прозвучал голос Джеймса у Томаса в голове. Он поджал губы.  
— Я стараюсь находить мирные решения проблем.  
Сильвер ухмыльнулся.  
— Капитан не узнал бы мирное решение проблемы, даже если бы оно танцевало перед ним голышом.  
От нужды отвечать Томаса спасло возвращение Мади. Она совершенно неэлегантно плюхнулась рядом, сунув в руки Сильверу небольшую котомку.  
— Вот, там мазь и немного перекусить. Не хватало, чтобы он околел до того, как я с ним закончу.  
Сильвер вытащил из котомки банку и начал смазывать рану на голове пленника чем-то вязким и дурно пахнущим. Томас сжался, готовясь к неминуемому, казалось, жжению, но его не последовало. Сильвер тем временем вернул котомку Мади.  
— Накорми его сама, у меня руки липкие, — сказал он.  
Та кивнула, вытаскивая из котомки горбушку хлеба.  
— Знаете, если бы вы всего на минуту развязали мне руки… — начал Томас.  
Мади неожиданно дружелюбно рассмеялась.  
— Ищи дураков, — и, улыбнувшись, сунула горбушку ему под нос.  
Он вывернул и вытянул шею, пытаясь откусить кусок. Несколько неловких попыток спустя ему это удалось, но прожевать мешало то, что Мади по-прежнему держала хлеб у самого его лица. Он закашлялся и, потеряв равновесие, опрокинулся набок. Его тут же поспешно подхватили за плечи, помогая подняться, а затем Мади — уже осторожнее — поднесла к его губам горлышко бутылки. Томас глотнул рома и снова, но уже легче, закашлялся.  
— Ну вот видите, — заметил он, отдышавшись.  
— Хлебнешь еще? — участливо предложил Сильвер.  
— Не откажусь. Хотя не уверен, что пить после удара по голове хорошая мысль.  
— Что за жизнь без риска, — ухмыльнулся одноногий. — Карпы дием и все такое.  
— Carpe, — поправила его Мади, снова поднося горлышко бутылки к губам пленника.  
Спиртное немного успокоило Томаса, и он решил проверить свое подозрение.  
— Возвращаясь к нашей беседе, мистер Сильвер, если хотите, я могу рассказать подробнее…  
— Нет-нет, это не имеет значения, — поспешно отмахнулся тот. Мади скептически приподняла брови. — Меня больше волнует, что теперь мы будем с ним делать? — спросил у нее Сильвер.  
— Мне надо подумать, — со вздохом сказала она.  
— Если бы ты обсудила свой план со мной…  
— Я не хочу говорить об этом, Джон.  
Она встала и принялась отряхивать юбку. Сильвер несколько секунд молчал, глядя на нее снизу вверх.  
— Мади, — наконец негромко окликнул он.  
— Да, Джон? — в ее голосе отчетливо слышалось раздражение.  
— Помоги мне встать. Пожалуйста.  
Взгляд Мади смягчился. Томас подозревал, что Сильвер вполне мог бы подняться с земли без посторонней помощи — уж слишком ловко тот управлялся с костылем, — но Мади, судя по всему, правильно восприняла эту демонстрацию слабости как жест примирения.  
Она протянула Сильверу руку, а когда тот с кряхтением встал, без труда удерживая равновесие на одной ноге, подала ему костыль.  
Напоследок бросив взгляд на Томаса, она молча двинулась к костру. Сильвер заковылял следом. Последним, что Томас уловил, были его слова:  
— Знаешь, твой план был не так уж и плох.

***

ГЛАВА 8

Хаггарт перешептывался о чем-то с чернокожим мужчиной в чалме. Масгроув от нетерпения ерзала на стуле. Флинт с самым непроницаемым видом подпирал спиной стену.  
Единственным, кто сохранял спокойствие, был вождь, который безмятежно сидел в кресле, казалось, ничуть не заботясь ни напряженной атмосферой в кабинете Оглторпа, ни тем, что его охрана осталась в коридоре с пленником, ни даже тем, что все присутствующие говорили на непонятном ему языке.  
Оглторп появился слегка растрепанным, но больше ничего не выдавало того, что его подняли с постели. Они с вождем обменялись любезностями через Масгроув, служившую переводчицей, а та добавила от себя панибратский хлопок по спине. Наконец Оглторп заметил Флинта.  
— Он что здесь делает? — резко произнес он, обернувшись к Хаггарту.  
Тот попытался было оправдаться, но вмешался вождь.  
— Он останется. У него есть важная информация, — перевела Масгроув.  
Оглторп лишь вздохнул, усаживаясь за стол.  
— Миссис Масгроув, пожалуйста, объясните, что произошло.  
Та закинула ногу на ногу, положив левый сапог на правое колено.  
— На наших землях объявились какие-то люди. Черные, и их много. Мы решили пока не трогать их, узнать, что происходит. Но тот парень, что валяется в коридоре, напал на одного из наших скаутов. Он не похож на твоих, но дела белых в Саванне — твои дела.  
Оглторп было собрался ответить, но вмешался вождь.  
— Были даны обещания, — перевела Масгроув.  
Когда она говорила за вождя, ее голос становился тише, но вместе с тем значительнее.  
— Обещания будут сдержаны, вождь Томочичи, — так же серьезно ответил Оглторп, — Я не узнаю вашего пленника, но мне кажется, что я его где-то видел.  
— Еще бы, — усмехнулся Флинт, складывая руки на груди. Оглторп вздрогнул и глянул на него так, будто успел забыть о его присутствии. — Его зовут Израэль Хэндс. Это тот самый ублюдок, что доставил меня сюда.  
— Вот как, — произнес Оглорп.  
Масгроув и Томочичи снова заговорили между собой.  
— Он вообще жив? — спросил Флинт, — Выглядел он так себе.  
— Он чертовски силен, — ответила Масгроув, — Нам понадобилось шестеро, чтобы его уложить, и он продолжал бороться. Пришлось опоить его сон-травой. Упертый сукин сын.  
— Это только половина ваших проблем, — заметил Флинт. — Хэндс дышит морем, жрет море и испражняется морем. Если он добрался до самой Саванны по суше, значит, у него были на это важные причины. И они вам не понравятся.  
— Можно конкретнее? — раздраженно спросил Оглторп.  
Флинт пожал плечами.  
— Что бы Хэндс ни делал, это редко кому нравится. Он абсолютно безумен, но, как верно заметили, к тому же он упрям, ловок и чертовски живуч. И если мои предположения верны, он пришел не один.  
— Ты думаешь, он из одной компании с неграми? — удивилась Масгроув. — Даже я знаю, что если черные шарятся по лесам толпой, белым лучше держаться подальше.  
— Иногда у самых разных людей находится что-то общее, — Флинт помрачнел. — Или кто-то. Оглторп. Куда, черт возьми, подевался Томас?  
— Принцесса верно говорит, — поддержала его Масгроув. — Почему Мапогицетво здесь нет?  
— Томас выполняет мое поручение в Чарльзтауне, — ответил Оглторп.  
— Врешь, — оборвал его Флинт. — Томас обещал вернуться через два, в крайнем случае, три дня. Он должен был уже вернуться.  
— Ну, Томас давно не покидал Саванну, — начал Оглторп. — В таком большом городе, как Чарльзтаун, много соблазнов…  
Снова заговорил вождь, а затем вступила Масгроув:  
— Как вы собираетесь справиться с чужаками на нашей земле?  
— Для начала надо выяснить, какие у них намерения…  
— У тебя есть план на случай, если они пришли с войной? — перебил его Флинт.  
— Вы вообще способны осознать, что не все на свете хотят войны! — потерял терпение Оглторп.  
— Разумеется. Тогда война застает их врасплох. — Флинт осклабился.  
— Вашей дерзости нет края! — Оглторп вскочил из-за стола. — Хаггарт, пожалуйста, препроводи Джеймса…  
— Мисс Маделейн, — неожиданно произнес молчавший все это время негр в чалме.  
— Аюба? — переспросил Оглторп, оперевшись руками о столешницу.  
— Достопочтенный вождь Томочичи и миссис Масгроув рассказывают о группе чернокожих в лесу. Я потерял связь с мисс Маделейн несколько недель назад, но если предположить, что она и ее люди пересекли Флориду, то сроки сходятся.  
— Мисс Маделейн? — удивился Оглторп. — Но тогда почему она и ее люди не войдут в Саванну как подобает? Между нами нет вражды.  
— Мадейлейн? — повторил Флинт, — Маделейн? Хэндс? Дьявол!  
— Мистер Джеймс, сохраняйте благоразумие, — хладнокровно произнес Аюба.  
Или как там его.  
— К черту благоразумие! — прорычал Флинт, которого уже начало потряхивать от возбуждения. — У вас в лесу сидит толпа маронов с принцессой Мади во главе! И если Хэндс пришел с ними, то значит… Чтоб я провалился, как у него хватило наглости объявиться здесь после всего, что он… Сильвер тоже здесь!  
Джеймс помнил, как одно упоминание имени Сильвера вызывало испуганное перешептывание и торопливые плевки через плечо. Сюда его слава, очевидно, не дошла.  
— Одноногий? — с интересом спросила Масгроув.  
— Ни на секунду не верь, что это делает его безопаснее, — отозвался Флинт.  
Масгроув и Томочичи опять заговорили между собой. Оглторп устало потер глаза обратной стороной ладони и тоже сел.  
— Что ж, мистер Джеймс, если вы так настойчиво намерены участвовать, то, может быть, вы подскажете, как нам действовать?  
Флинт нахмурился.  
— Миссис Масгроув. Ваши скауты чего-то стоят?  
— Хочешь чтобы я перевела это и позволила тебе нанести вождю смертельное оскорбление, а, принцесса? — ухмыльнулась та.  
— Тогда они нам понадобятся. Если Сильвер притащил с собой Хэндса, то мог и всю нашу команду — вернее, то, что от нее осталось. Он мог набрать новую. Нам нужно, чтобы ваши скауты определили приблизительно, сколько человек остановилось на ваших землях и есть ли среди них еще белые.  
Когда Масгроув закончила переводить, Томочичи помрачнел и заговорил лишь после некоторых раздумий.  
— Были даны обещания, — снова перевела Масгроув, — Обещания мирного сотрудничества. Процветающей торговли взамен на плодородие земель Ямакро, богатство лесов Ямакро, чистоту реки Ямакро. Теперь на наши земли пришли другие. Белые чужаки, черные чужаки, для Ямакро они все одинаковы. Распри между чужаками не стоят жизней моих воинов.  
— При всем уважении, — холодно произнес Оглторп. — Если Саванна будет разграблена и разрушена этими самыми чужаками, то выполнять нашу часть обещания будет просто некому.  
— Я готов пойти на этот риск, — чинно ответила Масгроув.  
— А что насчет Томаса? — вмешался Флинт.  
Снова последовали краткие переговоры.  
— Что насчет Мапогицетво? — проговорила она.  
— Его нет уже четыре дня. Вполне возможно, что эти чужаки похитили его и удерживают силой. Впрочем, — Флинт презрительно посмотрел на нее, — он ведь тоже чужак для вас. Его судьба не должна волновать вас. И все же почему-то это не мешает ему любить вас, — он резко оттолкнулся от стены и шагнул к письменному столу. — Ваш чертов язык, ваши чертовы обычаи, ваших чертовых людей, — сунув руку за пазуху, он швырнул на стол ту тетрадь Томаса, в которой тот записывал выученные слова. — Томас — это лучшее, что есть среди белых людей! Если он остается для вас чужаком, то все ваши обещания бесполезны.  
Воцарилась напряженная тишина. Томочичи и Масгроув переглянулись, а затем Томочичи встал и посмотрел Флинту в глаза. Это был рыхлый, пожилой мужчина маленького роста — ниже всех своих подданных, включая Масгроув, — он едва доходил Флинту до плеча, но что-то в его бесстрастном взгляде не позволяло пренебречь им.  
— Мапогицетво хорошо человецк, — медленно проговорил он, — Мы помощь Мапогицетво.  
— Вы не могли сделать лучшего выбора, — Флинт склонил голову в знак признательности.  
Томочичи снова сел и что-то сказал Масгроув.  
— Твоя взяла, Оглторп, — кивнула она. — Ты нас пока не обманывал, пусть так будет и впредь. Жди вестей от наших скаутов.  
Туземцы засобирались восвояси, охрана вождя аккуратно уложила спящего Хэндса на пол, а Оглторп даже поцеловал Масгроув руку на прощанье.  
— Бывай здоров, принцесса! — обернувшись, крикнула она, прежде чем двинуться вниз по лестнице.  
Флинт лишь тяжело вздохнул.  
— Лейтенант, позаботьтесь о том, чтобы поместить мистера Хэндса в подвал, — велел Оглторп Хаггарту. — Я знаю, что пустых нет, выберите тот, где нечего съесть или разбить.  
Флинт уже направился к двери, когда Оглторп окликнул его:  
— Мистер Джеймс! Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что ваше поведение абсолютно недопустимо?  
— Я не из тех, кто спрашивает разрешения, — хладнокровно ответил тот.  
Несколько секунд Оглторп молчал.  
— А я не из тех, кто отказывается от годного инструмента только потому, что мне он не по руке, — наконец произнес он, — Постарайтесь выспаться, и чтобы хотя бы завтра я о вас не слышал.

***

ГЛАВА 9

Рассвет застал его на влажной от росы земле. Волосы слиплись от влаги, а одежда — между прочим, это был не худший из костюмов Оглторпа — потеряла всякий вид. Впрочем, Томаса больше беспокоила сохранность бумаг, подписанных губернатором Каролины. Он помнил, как клал сверток за пазуху камзола, но со связанными за спиной руками невозможно было проверить, по-прежнему он там или же захватчики его забрали.  
Население небольшого военного лагеря черных беглецов тоже просыпалось засветло. Сменялись часовые, кто-то раздувал сбереженные угли костра, где-то неподалеку плакал младенец. Люди проходили мимо Томаса, не удостаивая его и толикой внимания. От голода у него сосало под ложечкой, в пересохшем горле першило. Мади и Сильвер не появлялись.  
Зато ему удалось привлечь внимание кучки детей. С расстояния пары ярдов, вытягивая шеи и перешептываясь, его разглядывали несколько ребятишек лет семи-восьми. Томас подергался, силясь хотя бы сесть, но безуспешно. Отчаявшись, он все же решил позвать на помощь:  
— Эй, ребятакхх… — но от жажды закашлялся.  
Дети мгновенно бросились врассыпную; Томас мысленно выругался.  
Впрочем, один из мальчиков, отбежав немного, остановился, продолжая следить за Томасом со смесью опаски и любопытства. Томас перевернулся на живот и, опершись о землю подбородком, исподлобья посмотрел на него в ответ. Ребенок несколько секунд колебался, застыв на месте, словно испуганный олененок, но, очевидно, решив, что связанный пленник не представляет опасности, осторожно подошел к нему.  
Томас не до конца осознавал уязвимость своего положения, пока мальчик не остановился у самой его головы, возвышаясь над ним так, что ничего выше колен пленник видеть не мог, не выворачивая шею совсем уж противоестественно. Впрочем, рассмотреть возможного собеседника он успел до этого, и ничего особенного в мальчишке не было. Его худобу подчеркивала полностью обритая — видимо, во избежание грязи или паразитов? — лопоухая голова. Рубашки на нем не было, а на поясе висел ничуть не игрушечный нож.  
— Привет, — выдержав солидную паузу, веско изрек он.  
— И тебе привет, — ответил Томас, обращаясь к босым перепачканым ногам.  
— Мама велела к тебе не подходить. Ты странный.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, — Томас вздохнул, несмотря на неудобную позу.  
Ребенок в задумчивости обошёл вокруг него, внимательно разглядывая.  
— Хочешь сделать кое-что важное для мисс Мади? — предложил Томас.  
— Очень важное? — с подозрением переспросил мальчик.  
— Исключительно. У меня за пазухой лежит секретное письмо, но я не могу его достать...  
— Развязывать я тебя не буду! — перебил его мальчик. — Ищи дурака!  
Томас снова тяжело вздохнул, уткнувшись лбом в землю. Потом задрал голову снова.  
— Тебе не нужно меня развязывать. Просто достань письмо и отнеси его мисс Мади. Она будет очень довольна.  
Мальчик присел на корточки рядом с его головой.  
— Ты не врешь? — спросил он.  
— Не вру. Но ты не обязан мне верить. Проверь, если хочешь. Я связан, я не могу причинить тебе вреда.  
— Я тебя не боюсь! — возмутился мальчик. — Давай свое письмо!  
Томас перекатился на бок.  
— Бери.  
Мальчик наклонился над ним и подергал верхнюю пуговицу камзола, а затем, недолго думая и ловко орудуя ножом, срезал ее, а затем и остальные. “Вот и конец моему первому за десять лет камзолу”, — скорбно подумал Томас.  
К счастью, сверток с бумагами оказался на месте. Мальчик со скептическим видом повертел его в руках.  
— Эта штука точно секретная?  
— Можешь сам проверить, только осторожно. Тебя как зовут?  
— Руфус, — помедлив немного, ответил тот.  
— А я Том. Ты умеешь читать, Руфус?  
— Конечно, — соврал тот, вытягивая письмо из свертка и довольно убедительно делая вид, что читает. — Да, самое что ни на есть секретное письмо, — подытожил он в конце концов. — Мади будет довольна.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — улыбнулся Томас.  
Руфус еще некоторое время пытливо всматривался в его лицо, а затем сжав в одной руке бумажный сверток, а в другой — срезанные пуговицы, скрылся в лесу.

***

Закрыв глаза, Флинт провалился в вязкий, тревожный сон. Он снова сидел в сумрачном лесу, и вокруг была ночь — ночь перед наступлением армии Хорниголда. Сильвер сидел напротив, и Флинт знал, что снова рассказывает ему о Томасе, хотя не слышал своего голоса и не чувствовал движения губ. Глаза Сильвера гипнотически блестели, и его участливое внимание, казалось, создавало водоворот, затягивавший Флинта все глубже. Он поспешно отвел взгляд — и внезапно обнаружил рядом самого Томаса, который сидел тут же на земле рядом с ними и задумчиво слушал рассказ о самом себе. Сильвер не видел его. Флинт попытался сказать ему, что вот он, Томас Гамильтон, совсем рядом, попытался указать на него, но тело отказывалось повиноваться, и глубоко личные слова, превращенные сном в издевку, продолжали литься без его участия, словно музыка из шарманки. Сильвер понимающе смотрел на него, всем своим видом выражая сочувствие, и все же не шевелясь, даже не дыша, и от этого его глаза казались пустыми, а внимание — бессмысленным. В конце концов Флинт обнаружил, что его слова иссякли, словно Сильвер впитал их без остатка, и увидел, как за спиной его квартирмейстера в гробовой тишине появляется Миранда — по ее бледному, осунувшемуся лицу стекала кровь от пулевого отверстия во лбу. Она медленно наклонилась, опуская руку Сильверу на плечо. Тот не дрогнул, словно не заметил. Флинт хотел заорать, вырваться из зыбучих песков сна, но все было напрасно. Миранда наклонилась еще ближе к Сильверу, и тяжелая капля крови упала у нее с подбородка ему на плечо.  
— Ты можешь идти, Джеймс. — В абсолютной тишине ее голос отдавался эхом. Небо, деревья, Томас — все стремительно растворялось в темноте. — Мы не обидимся, если не найдем тебя здесь.  
— Нет, Миранда, нет! — что было мочи закричал Флинт, но из его горла вырвался лишь пронзительный, бессловесный женский крик.  
Флинт открыл глаза, уставившись в потолок. Женский крик прозвучал снова.  
— Что это? — воскликнул кто-то рядом.  
— Что происходит?  
— Где она?  
— Кто это?  
Флинта встряхнула внезапная дрожь, и он, поежившись, сел на койке. Вокруг сновали остальные белые невольники, мешая крики с руганью и топотом. Одни спешно одевались, другие кинулись к двери в одних рубашках и кальсонах. Кто-то случайно перевернул ночной горшок, добавив уже звучащим проклятьям пущей выразительности. Из окон лилось тусклое предрассветное сияние. Флинт никак не мог убедить себя, что уже не спит.  
— Отпусти, отпусти меня! — истошно завизжала женщина.  
Сон или не сон, с этим надо было что-то делать. Более того, кажется, именно сейчас появилась возможность сделать это что-то.  
Быстро натянув сапоги, он бросился следом за остальными.  
— Господи, хватит, отпусти! — тут женщина перешла на какой-то другой язык, из-за которого ее голос стал звучать еще выше.  
Сбежав вниз по лестнице и прорвавшись сквозь затор, который другие устроили у ее основания, Флинт увидел экономку — пожилую дородную женщину — которая, истерично визжа и цепляясь за стену, силилась выдернуть ногу из цепкой хватки торчащей из приоткрытой двери кладовой руки, которая крепко держала ее за щиколотку.  
— Что вы стоите, помогите мне! — завопила она, но тут показалась вторая рука.  
Тот, кто скрывался за дверью, с видимым усилием дотянулся, схватив женщину за ту же ногу уже обеими руками.  
Поскользнувшись, Блодденвейт — Флинт наконец вспомнил неудобоваримое валлийское имя экономки — рухнула на землю.  
— Заткни свой рот, женщина! — рявкнул Хэндс, чья присыпанная мукой голова и плечи высунулись из кладовой вслед за руками.  
Это словно послужило сигналом: застрявшие у лестницы люди кинулись на помощь экономке. Первым оказался один из соседей Флинта — тот, что вечно хамил и слишком громко разговаривал, Лесли? — который, недолго думая, заехал Хэндсу по лицу сапогом. Тот, несмотря на хлынувшую из носа кровь, вцепился парню в ногу, заставляя потерять равновесие и с проклятиями повалиться следом за экономкой. Хэндсу так и не удалось полностью встать — мешал привязанный к спине и ногам стул — но даже на четвереньках он впечатляюще отбивался от значительно превосходящих его в числе противников. В конце концов кому-то — кажется, тому самому юноше, что крутил шашни с черной рабыней — все же удалось подобраться к нему сбоку, схватить за волосы и рывком треснуть головой о стену, а затем — об пол. И еще раз. Хэндс обмяк; на стене осталось размазанное кровавое пятно. Лишь тогда сквозь гам столпотворения послышались голоса солдат.  
— Ну наконец-то, не прошло и недели! — гневно завопил Лесли — или Льюис? — с пола, завидев на другом конце коридора лейтенанта Хаггарта и двоих солдат.  
— Молодой человек! а ну-ка встаньте с меня немедленно!.. — возмутилась придавленная им экономка. — Ох… говорил мне мой Ифен, светлая ему память, возвращайся в Ньюпорт, но нет… и зачем я послушала мистера Оглторпа!  
— Что случилось-то?!  
— Тетушка Бло!  
— Проклятье, это что за ублюдок?!  
— Что вы наделали, идиоты?!  
— Лейтенант, мы его хорошо привязали, правда! Кто же знал…  
— Какого дьявола вы вообще запихнули его именно в эту кладовую?!  
Флинту наконец удалось пробраться в гущу событий, где участники потасовки, кряхтя и бранясь, потирали ушибленные части тела, ощупывали пострадавшие носы и челюсти и пересчитывали уцелевшие зубы; тетушка Бло по-прежнему голосила, сидя на полу у стенки. Протолкавшись к Хэндсу, первым делом Флинт убедился, что тот и в самом деле без сознания.  
— А не так уж они и плохи, — задумчиво пробормотал он, окидывая окружающих его людей пристальным оценивающим взглядом.  
— ...но нет, я же не слушала!..  
— Черт, у меня, кажется, нос сломан!  
— Вы что, бестолочи, не могли нормально его связать?!  
— Ай, Говард, ты мне на ногу наступил!  
— Где Финли, где этот гребаный коновал?!  
— Кто-нибудь вообще понимает, какого хера здесь произошло?! Что это за головорез?!  
— Этого головореза зовут Израэль Хэндс.  
Голос Флинта с легкостью перекрыл царящий вокруг гвалт — сказывался корабельный опыт.  
— ...никакой благода!.. — осеклась на полуслове тетушка Бло.  
По собравшейся толпе пробежала волна беспокойного ропота — и все затихли.  
— Он — пират и разбойник. Прошлой ночью лейтенант Хаггарт и его подчиненные поймали его недалеко от плантации. Не так ли, лейтенант?  
— Ну…  
— И Хэндс пришел не один, — не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил Флинт. — Неподалеку от Саванны прячется целая шайка подобных ему. Не в моих интересах признавать это, но… — он на мгновение опустил взгляд, тщательно отмерив, сколько вины вложить в него, — вероятнее всего, они последовали сюда за мной. И теперь у них Томас.  
Последовали несколько секунд оторопелой тишины.  
— А разве Том не в Чарльзтауне? — наконец робко спросил кто-то.  
— С каких пор? — немедленно перебили его. — Том не покидает Саванну, сколько лет уже!  
— Так и знал, что тут что-то нечисто!  
— Этот Хэндс просто зверь! Выходит, где-то недалеко таких целая шайка?!  
— Но не бросать же Тома в беде! Этого завалили, и других одолеем!  
— Еще бы!  
— Хватит держать нас за дураков!  
— За Тома!  
Флинт удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

***

ГЛАВА 10

Мади и Сильвер появились вместе. Они не смотрели друг на друга, но Томас заметил, что Мади словно бы ненароком замедляет шаг, чтобы Сильвер не отставал. В одной руке она держала сверток с бумагами Оглторпа, а в другой — полотняный мешок.  
— А вы не боитесь рисковать, мистер Оглторп, — заметила она, остановившись над Томасом. — Я могла бы просто сжечь эти письма, и ваши планы пришлось бы отложить еще на полгода до получения новых, если не насовсем.  
— Я подумал, что вы сможете оценить риск, мисс Мади, — ответил Томас. — Я не видел другого пути убедить вас в искренности моих намерений.  
Мади молча передала бумаги Сильверу, который спрятал их за пазуху, а затем опустилась на землю рядом с Томасом.  
— Для начала вы могли бы сказать правду о вашей личности, — сообщила она, глядя ему в глаза.  
Сердце Томаса екнуло.  
— Я не понимаю, о чем вы.  
— Полно тебе, — откликнулся Сильвер. — Я знаю, что Джеймс Оглторп — убежденный трезвенник. Кое-кто из моих людей встречался с ним, а потом по всему Нассау пошел слух, что Черный Барт заделался плантатором, ведь не может же в Новом Свете быть целых два человека, не берущих в рот ни капли спиртного.  
— Мне нужно было запить хлеб!  
— Но ты не отказался от второго глотка, — ухмыльнулся Сильвер.  
— Ваши бумаги заинтересовали меня, — вмешалась в их спор Мади. — Я даю вам слово, что если вы назоветесь, это никак не повлияет на вашу судьбу. На данный момент Оглторп не более ценен для меня, чем любой другой белый.  
Взгляд Томаса метнулся к Сильверу. Похоже, тот так и не рассказал Мади о том, что оставил Джеймса именно в Саванне. Почему, что бы это могло значить для нее?  
— Если это поможет вам решиться, — продолжила Мади, — то юный Руфус рассказал, что вы назвались Томом.  
Если бы не связанные руки, Томас треснул бы себя по лбу.  
Но вернуть сказанное назад было не в его власти.  
— Нет! — воскликнул Сильвер, стремительно бледнея.  
— Да, — глядя на него снизу вверх, произнес Томас.  
— Этого не может быть! У вас что, один Том на всю плантацию?!  
— Шестеро, насколько я помню. Правда, трое из них коты.  
Сильвер пошатнулся, выронив костыль, и Мади едва успела подняться на одно колено, чтобы подхватить его. Рухнув в ее объятья, Сильвер цветисто выругался. Костыль откатился в сторону.  
— Джон, что происходит?!  
— Нам конец, этого не может быть, нам конец… — горестно повторял тот, мелко вздрагивая.  
— Объясни мне!  
— ...он убьет меня, убьет нас всех…  
Мади обхватила его лицо руками, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.  
— Джон. Пожалуйста, — непривычно мягко сказала она.  
— Я… я говорил тебе правду.  
— Вот уж неожиданность. — Она негромко рассмеялась.  
Несколько секунд они сидели на земле, не отрывая друг от друга взглядов, и Томас не решался нарушить их молчаливого, хрупкого примирения.  
— Мади, Флинт жив, я клянусь, — проговорил Сильвер.  
— Ты говорил, но причем тут…  
— Я оставил его в Саванне, на плантации Оглторпа.  
Мади в изумлении приоткрыла рот, но не нашла слов. Медленно, словно нехотя, она выпустила Сильвера из объятий и села обратно. Тот с трудом примостился рядом с ней.  
Мади перевела взгляд на Томаса, жадно, пытливо вглядываясь в его лицо.  
— Значит, это…  
— Да.  
Томас не успел задуматься над значением их слов: она внезапно кинулась к нему на шею. От неожиданности он вскрикнул и завалился на спину, ошалело уставясь в лицо нависшей над ним девушки.  
— Мисс, я… — выдавил он.  
— Я и не думала, что встречу вас. — Ее глаза восхищенно сияли. — Джеймс… Джеймс говорил о вас…  
— Мади, ты его задушишь, — вмешался Сильвер с, как показалось Томасу, ревнивыми нотками в голосе.  
Та отпрянула.  
— Простите, что это я… — она села и принялась разглаживать юбку на коленях.  
Смущение на лице этой обычно уверенной женщины казалось чуждым.  
Наконец она снова посмотрела на Томаса:  
— Перевернитесь.  
Удивленно приподняв брови, тот перекатился на живот, и спустя пару минут возни его руки и ноги оказались на свободе.  
— Мади, ты уверена… — начал Сильвер.  
— Замолчи, Джон, — отмахнулась она, помогая Томасу сесть. Он с удовлетворением вытянул вперед затекшие руки и хрустнул костяшками сцепленных пальцев. — Это тот самый Томас, мы не можем так обращаться с ним. Мы принесли вам поесть. — Она сунула ему в руки полотняный мешок. — Как ваша рана?  
— Спасибо, почти не болит, — ответил тот, все еще ошарашенный столь резкими переменами.  
В мешке нашлись хлеб, сыр и бутылка холодного грога, которые Томас разделил с новыми друзьями.  
— Так что вы думаете, ваш план будет осуществлен? — не отрывая от него пытливых глаз, спросила Мади.  
— Я не сомневаюсь в этом, — ответил Томас, почти не жуя проглотив кусок сыра. — Вы сами читали мои бумаги. Мы близки к цели как никогда. Мы получили королевское назначение, мы добились того, что Саванна зарекомендовала себя как надежный поставщик хлопка и шкур. Единственную сложность представляет граница с Флоридой, которую мы получим после отделения от Каролины. Губернатор согласился на это лишь при условии, что мы полностью возьмем на себя оборону границы. Это значит, что придется закупать оружие, тренировать людей, возможно, даже построить форт, — огромные расходы. Но я надеюсь, что принципы, на которых будет основана жизнь в новой провинции, привлекут новых поселенцев, и…  
— А Флинт что об этом думает? — скептически перебил его Сильвер.  
— Джеймс… — Томас вздохнул. — Джеймс всегда был недоверчив. И не раз обвинял меня в чрезмерном идеализме. Мне не стоило ждать, что он сразу же поверит в наш план так, как верю я.  
— Когда я знала Джеймса, он не боялся рискованных планов, — заметила Мади. — Для него не было ничего невозможного. Впрочем, — она бросила многозначительный взгляд на Сильвера, — предательство способно ожесточить.  
— Флинт и без меня был достаточно ожесточен, — фыркнул Сильвер. — Это ты встретила его, когда он уже был готов освободить Нассау от англичан любой ценой, даже если бы ему пришлось тащить каждого из них на своем горбу в преисподнюю. Когда мы познакомились, он был тем еще высокомерным ублюдком.  
— И все же, — улыбка Мади источала яд, — то, что его лучший друг оказался двуличным засранцем, не могло не повлиять.  
— Он с самого начала знал, что я двуличный засранец!  
— И ведь только подумать, что сперва я сомневалась именно в нем...  
— Мади, сколько раз я должен повторить, что хотел как лучше! — взмолился Сильвер. — Я хотел, чтобы вы оба остались живы! Чтобы вы были счастливы! Томас, — Сильвер резко обернулся к нему, — скажи, что мне это удалось, скажи, что Флинт счастлив!  
— Он… — Томас осекся. Джеймс не был счастлив, иначе он не затеял бы эту унизительную эскападу с побегом и ложками. Возможно, его уже не было в Саванне. — Я… я не знаю.  
Повисло молчание. Мади сложила руки на коленях, замкнувшись в себе и глядя куда-то на верхушки окружавших их деревьев. Сильвер понуро опустил голову, уставившись в землю. Слова комком застряли в горле у Томаса, и он тоже посмотрел вверх, пытаясь помешать слезам скопиться в уголках глаз.  
Сквозь кружево листвы виднелось пронзительно голубое июльское небо. Слабый ветерок шелестел ветвями, в которых с оглушительным щебетом сновали птицы.  
Казалось, сама природа высмеивала его.  
— Я тоже хотела, чтобы Джеймс был счастлив, — тихо проговорила Мади.  
Томас сглотнул.  
— Я сама хотела быть счастлива. — продолжала она, крепко сжав руки в замок на коленях. — Я думала, что у нас получится. Что однажды все закончится и мы, все трое, будем счастливы вместе.  
— Я… — сипло произнес Сильвер, — я никогда не думал об этом.  
Мади резко встала, и на ее лицо вернулась привычная маска непроницаемого хладнокровия.  
— Джон Сильвер. Чертов ты лжец, — отрывисто бросила она.  
И быстрыми, размашистыми шагами удалилась прочь.

***

ГЛАВА 11

— Сколько у тебя оружия?! — дверь кабинета Оглторпа с грохотом распахнулась, и Флинт вошел, равно пренебрегая как стуком, так и приветствием.  
— Боже милостивый, какого черта ты решил, что можешь вламываться ко мне, когда захочешь?!  
— Кто мне помешает? Твоя охрана, которая мышей не ловит? — незваный гость оперся руками о письменный стол, вглядываясь Оглторпу в лицо. — Так сколько? Твои ручные аристократы не такие неженки, как я предполагал. У нас мало времени, но, думаю, мне удастся слепить из них кое-что.  
Оглторп вскочил из-за стола.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты убрался отсюда.  
— Ты думаешь, меня волнуют твои желания? Меня волнует Томас, и я верну его, даже если мне придется перевести в труху весь твой гребаный город, — в сердцах он ударил кулаком по столу. — Мы должны быть готовы к самому скверному развитию событий. Отправь кого-нибудь к индейцам, пусть узнают, что выяснили их скауты и сколько людей вождь готов нам предоставить. Так что насчет оружия? Быстрее, мне еще нужно встретиться с черными рабами.  
— Я не знаю, нам ни разу не приходилось пускать его в ход!  
— Твою мать, и ты еще считаешь, что можешь управлять целой провинцией!  
— Если ты не уберешься, я позову охрану.  
— Ту же, что сунула Хэндса в чулан с мукой?!  
— Их провинности — мое дело. С тобой они справятся.  
— С удовольствием проверю, — безрадостно, с угрозой рассмеялся Флинт.  
Оглторп застыл на месте, сжав кулаки и силясь сосредоточиться на ритме своего дыхания.  
— Ты уверен, что Томас в плену? — успокоившись, произнес он.  
— Никто не может быть абсолютно уверен, — Флинт пожал плечами. — Но мы не можем больше медлить. Нет ни угроз, ни требований выкупа. Нам нужна информация.  
— Для этого не помешало бы допросить этого самого Хэндса, — заметил Оглторп, сложив руки на груди.  
— Благодаря твоим тупоголовым солдатам он опять валяется без сознания. Да и как ты думаешь его допрашивать, пощекочешь перышком? Хэндс сожрет тебя на завтрак, даже не приходя в себя.  
Оглторп тяжело опустился обратно на стул.  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — он утомленно подпер рукой лоб.  
— На плантации достаточно молодых крепких мужчин, которые, если вооружить их хотя бы мотыгами, смогут произвести нужное впечатление независимо от реального военного опыта. Индейцы хорошо знают местные леса, с их помощью мы сумеем незаметно взять маронов в кольцо. Дальше все будет зависеть от Мади.  
— Мисс Маделейн?  
— Маделейн Скотт. Хотя на моей памяти она никогда не пользовалась этим именем.  
— Ты хорошо знаком с ней?  
Флинт с сожалением отвел взгляд.  
— Когда-то я был бы рад назвать ее своей союзницей и другом. Смышленая девушка, хотя порой юношеская самоуверенность приводит ее к поспешным решениям. Когда мы виделись в последний раз, мароны отреклись от нее. — Он скривил губы в презрительной гримасе. — Впрочем, похоже, какую-то часть их ей удалось вернуть в свой стан.  
— Выкладывай все, что может пригодиться, Макгроу, — велел Оглторп. — Ты знаком с их тактикой, это дает нам преимущество.  
Флинт с одобрением глянул на него.  
— Они отлично умеют драться, особенно на суше. Прямое столкновение с ними невыгодно. Возможно, их недостаточное знакомство с местными лесами действительно удастся повернуть в нашу пользу, но я бы на это не слишком рассчитывал.  
— А что насчет Сильвера?  
— Что насчет Сильвера? — приподняв брови, переспросил Флинт.  
— Какая его роль в этом деле?  
— Сильвер заплатил тебе за мое заключение.  
Оглторп тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я знаю. Но мы не встречались лично, и я ничего не знаю о нем.  
Несколько секунд Флинт молчал.  
— Что ж, — в конце концов произнес он. — Ты хочешь знать, кто такой Джон Сильвер...  
Он снова замолк, глядя куда-то мимо Оглторпа, потом все же заговорил:  
— Сильвер умен, но что важнее — он изобретателен. Ему не нужно уметь драться, или разбираться в мореходстве, или, черт возьми, хорошо готовить для того, чтобы убедить других последовать за ним. Мароны не служат ему, возможно, даже недолюбливают его, но если он захочет — они пойдут за ним, словно овцы за пастухом. Сильвер пробуждает доверие, а затем выжимает его до последней капли.  
Оглторп в задумчивости посмотрел на Флинта.  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком эмоционально вовлечен?  
— Конечно, я вовлечен, — хмыкнул тот, — Как и ты. Как и все на этой чертовой плантации, в этом проклятом городе. Именно это станет залогом нашей победы.  
— Я всего лишь опасаюсь, что твоя горячность может привести к тому же, что произошло с леди Гамильтон, — примирительно произнес Оглторп.  
И едва успел сдавленно вскрикнуть, когда его схватили за грудки и со всей силы приложили спиной о стену.  
— И что же, по-твоему, — вкрадчиво проговорил Флинт, прижимая его к стене, — случилось с Мирандой?  
Оглторп попытался вырваться, оттолкнуть руку пирата, но тот прочно удерживал его на месте, не позволяя сдвинуться ни на дюйм и придвинувшись так близко, что Оглторп чувствовал его дыхание на своем лице.  
— Она… Вы с леди Гамильтон прибыли в Чарльзтаун, чтобы встретиться с Питером Эшем, — дрожащим голосом начал Оглторп. — Когда-то он был вашим общим другом, но предал вас. Именно он доставил Томаса на плантацию, когда испугался, что тот снова попытается свести счеты с жизнью, если останется в Бедламе.  
— Продолжай, — низким, бархатистым голосом скомандовал Флинт.  
Оглторп икнул от страха.  
— Вы поспорили. Он позвал солдат. В суматохе один из них выстрелил и попал в леди Гамильтон. Она скончалась на месте.  
— Умница, — протянул Флинт. — Откуда тебе это известно?  
Глаза Оглторпа забегали.  
— Э… Мне рассказал Томас?  
Внезапно отпустив его ворот, Флинт с размаху швырнул его на пол. Оглторп с хрипом втянул воздух и попытался приподняться, но на грудь ему давил тяжелый сапог.  
— Неправильный ответ. Томас не рассказывал тебе этого, потому что я не рассказывал этого Томасу. Он не хотел знать деталей. Поэтому я еще раз спрашиваю, — он переместил свой вес, усиливая давление, — откуда тебе это известно?  
— От… от Эша! Он сам рассказал мне, пока не…  
Флинт надавил еще сильнее. Оглторп беспомощно захрипел.  
— Опять неправильно. Я убил Питера там же, в Чарльзтауне, в промежутке он никуда не уезжал и не мог успеть встретиться с тобой, Оглторп. Знаешь, я начинаю сомневаться в нашем партнерстве…  
— Абигайль! Абигайль Эш!  
— А вот это уже интересно, — заметил Флинт, ослабляя нажим, но не убирая ноги с груди Оглторпа, — Откуда ты знаешь малютку Абигайль?  
— Нас… нас познакомил Эш! — Оглторп жадно вдохнул. — Незадолго до смерти он успел отправить ее в Саванну. Она рассказала мне о том, что произошло. Я приютил ее на несколько дней, а затем помог вернуться в Англию, к родителям Эша.  
— Вот оно что. Милая малютка Абигайль. — Флинт ухмыльнулся. — Знаешь, Томас в ней души не чаял. Как-то они играли в скачки, так он чуть не разбил себе голову, изображая лошадь. Трудно представить, чтобы он не захотел увидеться с ней.  
— Я не говорил ему. Поселил ее в гостевом флигеле и проследил, чтобы они не встретились за ту пару дней.  
— Почему же? — Флинт снова надавил сапогом. — Столько стараний — и все ради того, чтобы Томас не узнал, что его жена, которую он не видел уже десять лет, погибла? — он нахмурился. — Или… ты уже знал о нас. Ты знал, что Миранда и я живы, что мы здесь, в Новом Свете, совсем близко. И ты не хотел, чтобы Томас тоже узнал об этом.  
— Я не мог позволить ему умереть! — Оглторп дернулся, безуспешно пытаясь приподняться с пола. — Это были всего лишь слухи, но Томас непременно захотел бы проверить!  
— И ты не мог ему этого позволить.  
— Если бы я позволил ему уехать, другие бы начали просить о том же! Я поклялся уйме богатых и влиятельных людей, что, однажды попав в Саванну, люди уже никогда не доставят им проблем. Ты представляешь, что бы началось?! А если бы я рассказал ему, но запретил уходить, то он бы сбежал и уже в ближайшем порту его зарезал бы какой-нибудь пират или разбойник! Он мой друг, я сделал это ради его же блага!  
Флинт неожиданно убрал ногу, и Оглторп, с ужасом в глазах, отполз на несколько шагов назад, уже не пытаясь встать.  
— Интересные у тебя представления о дружбе. А уж цена всем твоим приличиям, морали… цивилизованности...  
— Мне уже плевать! — выкрикнул Оглторп. — Хочешь, расскажи ему все, только пожалуйста, пожалуйста, верни Томаса в Саванну живым!  
Флинт подошел к нему вплотную и присел на корточки, склонив голову набок.  
— Знаешь что, Оглторп, — задумчиво произнес он. — Я ничего не буду рассказывать Томасу. Ты расскажешь. Сам. Все, до мельчайших подробностей. И знаешь, что произойдет дальше, Оглторп?  
Белый как полотно, тот неотрывно смотрел на него, словно мышь на змею. Наконец, тяжело дыша, медленно покачал головой.  
— Он простит тебя, — ответил Флинт с горькой усмешкой. — Просто возьмет и простит, не задумываясь. И ты почувствуешь себя ужасно, ты будешь умолять Провидение дать тебе возможность искупить вину. Но ее не представится.

***

ГЛАВА 12

День Томас провел, слоняясь по лагерю и наблюдая за его обитателями. Впрочем, те, занятые своими делами, уделяли ему не больше внимания, чем когда он валялся на земле связанным. В одном Мади не солгала — среди ее общины и правда было много детей и стариков, но и те выкладывались полностью, таская воду от протекающего неподалеку ручья, превращая скудные припасы в пресную, но сытную пищу, выстругивая из веток копья и стрелы, натачивая топоры и кинжалы. Большая часть мужчин стояла на страже, оцепив все поселение. На руках, плечах и лицах многих из них Томас замечал вздутые шрамы от ран, очевидно, не получивших должного ухода. Когда Томас глядел на ветеранов багамского бунта, ему казалось, что он смотрит в глаза самой истории.  
Еще один ее пережиток сидел поодаль, оперевшись спиной о толстый дубовый ствол, и сосредоточенно вырезал что-то из небольшого бруска древесины.  
— Эй, Гамильтон!  
— Это больше не мое имя, — ответил Томас, приблизившись.  
— Как знаешь, — Сильвер пожал плечами. — Ты свистеть умеешь?  
— Да, — несколько удивился Томас.  
— А я — нет. — Одноногий сдул стружку с чертовски уродливой деревянной свистульки.  
Томас присел рядом. Костюм Оглторпа уже так истрепался и перепачкался, что беречь его не имело смысла.  
— Никто здесь не говорит со мной, — поделился недоумением Томас. — Даже когда я обращаюсь к ним.  
— Ты белый, — ответил Сильвер так, словно это все объясняло. — С тем же успехом ты мог бы быть невидимым.  
— И все же ты здесь.  
— Мади — единственная в своем роде. Для нее нет невидимок. Те, кто отказался от нее ради сиюминутного спокойствия, скоро пожалеют об этом.  
— Мне казалось, ты тоже был среди них. — Томас приподнял брови.  
— Это другое дело, — отмахнулся Сильвер. — Тогда ей грозила опасность. Из мертвецов выходят паршивые вожди.  
— А Джеймс? Ему тоже грозила опасность?  
Сильвер безрадостно рассмеялся.  
— Капитану всегда грозит опасность, потому что главная угроза ему — он сам.  
— И ты решил спасти его от самого себя, — подытожил Томас.  
— Не надо снисходительности, — поморщился Сильвер. — Ты даже представить не можешь, на что способен Флинт, если ему потакать. Он как тот греческий король, как его там, — все, чего он касается, рано или поздно превращается в дерьмо. На меня посмотри, — в его голосе проступила горечь, — всего пару лет назад я весело и беззаботно плыл по течению, но однажды я встретил Флинта — и вот мне уже дробят ногу, а я терплю это ради кучки едва знакомых мне недоумков, чья преданность меняет руки по десять раз на дню.  
— Мне кажется, ты недооцениваешь свое влияние на Джеймса, — заметил Томас. — Многое изменилось, но я не сомневаюсь, что те драгоценные черты, которые заставили меня когда-то полюбить Джеймса, сберегли именно такие люди, как ты. Те, кто давал ему волю к жизни.  
Сильвер смущенно отвел глаза.  
— Знаешь, по рассказам Флинта я представлял тебя иначе.  
— Да? — улыбнулся Томас. — И как же?  
— Не знаю, но не так, — Сильвер наморщил нос. — Ты слишком… э… старый.  
— Что?! — изумленно отпрянув, уставился на него Томас. — Ты сам ненамного… — он осекся, осознав, что не может даже предположить, сколько Сильверу лет. В одно мгновение тот казался совсем мальчишкой, а в следующее — почти ровесником им с Джеймсом.  
— Я не то имел в виду, — перебил его Сильвер. — Просто Флинт говорил о тебе так… так… так, будто ты какой-то небожитель, ненадолго спустившийся на грешную землю. Как будто тебе место на стенах какой-нибудь церкви, где ты одной рукой будешь поражать чертей огненным мечом, а другой — раздавать хлеб и рыбу голодающим.  
Не выдержав, Томас расхохотался — и продолжал смеяться, пока не опрокинулся набок, а в его глазах не выступили слезы.  
— А ты забавный, — сообщил он, переведя дух и лениво приподнявшись на локте.  
— Навык ничем не хуже других, — зачем-то оправдался Сильвер.  
Томас сел и с лукавой усмешкой заглянул ему в лицо.  
— Я вижу, чем ты понравился Джеймсу. Он будет рад тебе.  
Внезапно окаменев, Сильвер крепко сжал свисток в кулаке и попытался отодвинуться.  
— Ты не так понял, — торопливо заговорил он, избегая встречаться с Томасом взглядом. — Все, о чем говорила Мади… Ничего этого не было.  
“Никого, никого не было” — он до сих пор помнил, как срывался голос Джеймса. Господь всемогущий, сколько боли, сколько страха Томас причинил не своим существованием даже — одним лишь своим образом в разуме Джеймса.  
— Я верю тебе, — поспешил успокоить Сильвера он. — Но знаешь что, Джон? Я не ангел с церковной фрески, — он усмехнулся, вспомнив косоглазое чудовище на стене часовни и его сакральную сливу. — Я человек из плоти и крови, и я не затем год просидел в Бедламе, чтобы потом уйти в монастырь. И уж конечно, я не собираюсь требовать этого от других. Мади права, Джон, — вкрадчиво произнес он, наклоняясь ближе к Сильверу. — Нет стыда в том, чтобы желать счастья. Так как ты думаешь, Джон, — Томас словно ненароком положил свою руку поверх руки Сильвера, — Джеймс смог бы сделать тебя счастливым?  
Сильвер сглотнул — Томас определил это по движению адамового яблока. Но в его синих глазах по-прежнему плескался животный ужас.  
— Я не… не… — прошептал он.  
— У тебя не лучшая репутация, Джон, — с улыбкой продолжил Томас. — Говорят, ты слишком часто врешь. Я же предпочитаю полагаться на действия. Покажи мне. Покажи, как бы ты целовал Джеймса.  
Глаза Сильвера широко распахнулись. Несколько секунд он медлил, ожидая подвоха, но затем щеки Томаса коснулись ласковые пальцы. Он прикрыл глаза и ощутил, как его губ едва ощутимо коснулись губы Сильвера. Поцелуй вышел нежным, словно прикосновение крыльев бабочки, но неглубоким, и Томас невольно вспомнил их первое с Джеймсом соитие на плантации. Столько благоговения, столько священного трепета, что для простой человеческой любви едва хватало места.  
Сильвер отстранился, отведя взгляд. Теперь в его глазах уже не было страха — лишь обреченность. Томас пододвинулся еще ближе и положил руки ему на плечи, приглашая найти утешение в его объятьях. Макушка Сильвера уткнулась Томасу в подбородок. Некоторое время они сидели, едва дыша, а затем тот поднял голову и снова посмотрел на Томаса, не разрывая объятий.  
— Все хорошо, Джон, — прошептал Томас, — ты все сделал правильно. — Пальцы его руки зарылись в темные кудри. — А теперь покажи, как ты целовал бы меня.  
Неожиданная встряска застала его врасплох — Сильвер дернул его к себе за лацканы потрепанного камзола. Губы Томаса наткнулись на передние зубы Сильвера, и он ощутил слабый привкус крови, который немедленно растворился в пылком, воинственном поцелуе, больше похожем на схватку. Отстранившись на мгновение, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Томас заметил, как синева глаз Сильвера тонет в черноте растущих зрачков, а затем тот снова решительно притянул его к себе. Потеряв равновесие, Сильвер начал крениться набок, и Томас уже был готов уложить его на траву, когда тот резко оттолкнул его. Теперь уже сам потеряв равновесие, Томас упал на спину, успев подставить локоть.  
— Джон…  
— Я не могу этого сделать, — выпалил тот, тяжело дыша. — Флинт ждет тебя в Саванне, я обещаю. Он был готов на что угодно ради тебя. Я не могу подвести его снова.  
\- Ты не подведешь его, - Томас откинулся на траву. Лежа на спине он мог разглядеть мерцающие сквозь листву звезды звезды, - Все о чем ты сейчас думаешь - это не обязательно. - вздохнув, Томас сел, и опустил руку на плечо Сильвера. Тот с опаской отвел взгляд, - Мы оба хотим, чтобы Джеймс был счастлив, и ни одному из нас, увы, не удастся добиться этого в одиночку. Нам нечего делить.  
Сильвер приоткрыл рот, собираясь ответить, когда мимо уха Томаса что-то просвистело, и спустя секунду он увидел, как подрагивает оперение вонзившейся в ближайшее дерево стрелы. Сильвер внезапно подобрал с травы свой уродливый свисток и дунул в него что было мочи. Послышались крики, топот, в сгустившихся сумерках заплясали огни факелов. Сквозь суматоху раздался ответный свист, а затем…  
— Ложись! — крикнул Сильвер и со всей силы толкнул Томаса в плечо, заставив снова распластаться на земле — следующая стрела пришлась на их дерево.  
— Промазали? — прошептал Томас.  
— Сомневаюсь, — Сильвер ничком лежал рядом.  
Снова послышался пронзительный свист, а затем над ним возвысился хорошо поставленный женский голос:  
— По местам! — командовала Мади. — Все в кольцо, дети и старики в середину, живо!  
— Где, черт возьми, мой костыль, — выругался Сильвер, шаря вокруг. Томас, недолго думая, дернул его за руку, перекидывая ее себе через плечо. — Отпусти меня!  
— Держись крепче! — зашипел Томас. — Перебирай ногами, быстрее!  
Придерживая Сильвера за бок, он, пригибаясь, кинулся туда, где мелькали факелы. Томас понятия не имел, что происходит, но Сильверу точно не было места в авангарде.  
— Что случилось?! — выпалил Томас, наткнувшись на Мади.  
— Нас кто-то выследил! Разве мы не одни здесь?!  
— Это земли индейцев-Ямакро! Но зачем им нападать на вас после стольких дней бездействия?!  
— Черт их знает, только не путайтесь под ногами! Джон, с тобой все хорошо?  
— Все отлично, — раздраженно ответил Сильвер, — Этот идиот не дал мне найти костыль.  
— У меня нет на это времени, — отмахнулась Мади, — Только не делайте глупостей. Джон, это я тебе говорю!  
— Мади, ты не…  
Но она уже скрылась в полутьме.  
— Ее убьют, она лезет в самое пекло! — Сильвер попытался отпихнуть Томаса.  
— Не нужно никакого пекла! Я знаю это племя, мы можем договориться! Дьявол, да обопрись же ты как следует!  
— По-твоему, переговоры начинаются со стрельбы?!  
— Ты сам сказал — если бы они хотели попасть в нас, то попали бы! Для ямакро это детские игры!  
В Томаса кто-то врезался, он оступился и не упал только благодаря Сильверу, который витиевато выругался, когда Томас оперся на него всем весом. Посмотрев вниз, Томас узнал Руфуса, которому он как болван вчера выболтал свое имя.  
— Я тоже хочу драться! — восторженно крикнул тот, потрясая перед собой кинжалом.  
— Ты скорее кого-нибудь из нас пырнешь! — Сильвер выхватил нож у мальчика из рук.  
— Руфус, где ты, чтоб тебя! — кинулась к ним девочка-подросток, видимо, старшая сестра. Затем с другой стороны Томаса толкнул какой-то бородатый старичок, и скоро вокруг образовался многоногий комок людей, испуганно жмущихся к центру. Мужчины с оружием, до сих пор изредка мелькавшие меж деревьев, стали встречаться все чаще и чаще, пока вокруг не образовалось плотное кольцо. Между их темных силуэтов ясно виднелся один пониже — Мади.  
— Что там происходит? — зашипел задавленный в толпе Сильвер.  
— Пока ничего, — негромко ответил Томас, пользуясь превосходящим ростом. — Стрелять перестали.  
Сквозь линию обороны он разглядел приближающиеся фигуры. Пять, десять, скоро Томас не мог различить, где начинается одна, а кончается другая. Что-то в них показалось ему странным. Ямакро ни за что бы не показались целой толпой, не поступились бы своим мастерством скрываться среди леса. И с каких пор они носят такую светлую одежду.  
— Проклятье, — пробормотал Томас.  
— Что такое? — нервно переспросил Сильвер откуда-то снизу.  
— Это не ямакро, — тихо ответил он. — Или не только они. Мне кажется, здесь вся плантация.  
— Что?!  
— Точно, вижу — вон Лестер, Генри... Джозеф, другие черные рабы… Я не понимаю.  
— Чего ты не понимаешь?!  
— Я — Мади Скотт, — уверенный голос Мади разнесся над поляной. — Я и мой народ прибыли сюда в поисках убежища, предложенного нам Аюбой Диалло. Я вижу, что среди вас есть мои собратья. Для кровопролития нет причин.  
— У них сабли, кинжалы, — зашептал Томас, — у некоторых даже пистолеты. Саванна мирный город, кто и зачем решил превратить ее жителей в чертову армию?!  
В ответ на речь Мади вооруженные жители Саванны расступились.  
— Здравствуй, Мади, — откликнулся Флинт.

***

ГЛАВА 13

Томас ошеломленно смотрел, как Джеймс — нет, не Джеймс, капитан Флинт — подходит к Мади. Он держался уверенно, словно командовать армией для него было так же естественно, как дышать. Возможно, так и было.  
Рядом с ним горделивая посадка головы Мади и ее властный голос казались нарочитыми, показными. Если он и играл на публику, то делал это значительно тоньше.  
— Рад видеть, что ты жива.  
— Рада видеть, что ты жив, — слово в слово отозвалась та.  
— Ты говоришь, что твоим людям было предложено убежище. Почему же тогда вы не спешите укрыться в нем, а прячетесь в лесах, беспокоя местных жителей? И что важнее, по какому праву ты держишь в плену одного из жителей Саванны?  
— Томас в добром здравии и находится здесь по своей воле, — не моргнув глазом солгала Мади. — Он остановился в нашем лагере по пути из Чарльзтауна, чтобы обсудить условия вступления моих людей в общину провинции Джорджия.  
Флинт одобрительно усмехнулся.  
— В таком случае тебя ведь не затруднит вернуть его нам?  
— Томас изъявил желание выступить свидетелем и гарантом договора между мной и губернатором Джорджии. Я не вижу здесь этого человека, кстати.  
— Оглторп подпишет твой договор как только мы все вернемся в Саванну.  
— Что происходит? — прошептал Томас, обращаясь к Сильверу. — Они знают друг друга, почему они говорят, как в палате лордов?  
— Потому что вокруг хренова прорва людей. Ни одному из них нельзя дать слабину.  
— Тогда что нам делать?  
— Просто молчи, — и Сильвер со всей силы толкнул его вперед, расталкивая его телом жмущихся друг к другу детей и стариков. Неожиданно Томас оказался один между ними и внешним кольцом, почти физически ощущая обращенные к нему взгляды.  
— Томас! — на мгновение растерял хладнокровие Джеймс.  
Тот открыл было рот, но тут на его плечо легла тяжелая рука Сильвера; оперевшись на него, одноногий ловким скачком одолел расстояние между ними. Томас, не задумываясь, придержал его за талию, не давая упасть, и к собственному изумлению ощутил холодное лезвие кинжала у своего горла.  
— Что ты?! — начал было Томас, но Сильвер лишь сильнее сжал руку на его плече.  
— Заткнись! — шикнул он.  
— Ты! — рыкнул Флинт.  
— Полегче, капитан, иначе я решу, что меня ты не рад видеть живым, — ухмыльнулся Сильвер.  
— Джон, какого черта?! — Мади тоже потеряла самообладание. — Немедленно отпусти его!  
— Милая, ты сама твердишь, что я не часть твоего народа, — Сильвер ловко крутанул отобранный у маленького Руфуса кинжал в опасной близости от шеи Томаса. Тот сглотнул. — Значит, я не обязан слушать тебя, и твои договоры меня не связывают.  
Томас ощутил, как бегут по его спине мурашки. Сильвер говорил с ленцой, уверенный что полностью владеет положением — странное поведение для калеки, потерявшего костыль и окруженного вооруженной толпой. Возможно, пинок по колену позволил бы Томасу повалить его, но кинжал у самого горла был прекрасной гарантией от рискованных действий: неизвестно, куда, а главное, как сильно Сильвер ударит, если застать его врасплох.  
— Чего ты хочешь, Джон? — холодно произнес Флинт.  
“Скажи, что Флинт счастлив!” — эхом прозвучал настойчивый голос в мыслях Томаса.  
— Того же, что и всегда, — весело откликнулся Сильвер. — Наш сундук с сокровищам. Говорят, новую жизнь можно начать и без денег, но разве это жизнь?  
— Джон! — отчаянно выкрикнула Мади.  
— Ты шутишь, — хрипло выговорил Флинт.  
— Хочешь проверить? — кончик лезвия ласкающим движением прошелся сверху вниз по горлу Томаса.  
— Что ты делаешь?! — боясь шевельнуться, зашептал Томас.  
— Капитану нужен враг, — тихо ответил Сильвер, — Иначе он не успокоится.  
— Ты с ума сошел?  
— Хорошо. Хорошо! — после недолгого, но наверняка мучительного колебания сказал Флинт. — Я расскажу тебе, где деньги. Даже карту нарисую. Отпусти Томаса.  
— Еще чего, — хмыкнул Сильвер. — Если ты не начертил карту до сих пор, значит, ты точно помнишь, где зарыт сундук. Прямо сейчас ты, не сходя с этого места, скажешь мне, где он. Затем все вы, — Сильвер описал кинжалом полукруг, указывая на жителей Саванны, — положите оружие на землю. После чего я уйду отсюда целым — ха, не менее целым, чем сейчас, — и невредимым, а ты получишь своего Томаса.  
Флинт, прищурившись, смотрел на него. Мучительно медленно тянулись секунды, а сердце Томаса норовило вырваться из груди. Наконец, Флинт вынул из ножен саблю и молча положил ее на землю.  
— Ты знаешь, о каком острове идет речь, — заговорил он после этого. — Сундук зарыт в укромной пещере. Тело Джоджи укажет тебе путь, его руки вытянуты в нужном направлении.  
Сильвер ухмыльнулся.  
— Теперь остальные! — скомандовал он.  
Помедлив немного, жители плантации — от нанятых солдат до черных рабов — начали разоружаться, и на землю посыпались сабли, пистолеты, ножи.  
— Вот и замечательно, — произнес Сильвер, но Томасу показалось, что голос его дрогнул. — Эй, вы! — он обернулся к маронам, собравшимся в середине круга. — Где, черт возьми, мой костыль?!  
После непродолжительной возни из толпы вышла пожилая женщина и, пронзив Сильвера полным ненависти взглядом, грубо сунула ему палку. Тот сунул кинжал за пояс, с кряхтением оперся о костыль, а потом взял Томаса за плечо, заставляя пригнуться.  
— Сундук находится на острове Скелета, — шепнул он. — Разыщи его, построй свой чертов форт, накупи пушек — и тогда, возможно, капитан приживется в твоей Джорджии.  
“Скажи, что Флинт счастлив” — снова послышалось Томасу сквозь его слова.  
— Джон, пожалуйста! — в отчаянии крикнула Мади.  
Слезы, текущие по ее лицу, блестели в свете факелов. Она казалась сейчас очень юной.  
— Прощай, Мади, — отозвался Сильвер. — Надеюсь, тебе и твоему народу будет сопутствовать удача. Идем, Томас. Выведи меня из леса. После этого ты можешь вернуться к своим людям, — и, не отпуская его руки, он шагнул вперед.  
Тот не шелохнулся.  
Сильвер безуспешно дернул его на себя, но Томас оставался незыблем, как скала.  
— Джон, это смешно, — сказал он, отметив, как удивление в синих, кажущихся сейчас черными, глазах сменяется гневом. — Я не собираюсь позволять тебе пустить прахом свою жизнь.  
— Что ты знаешь о моей жизни?!  
— Я знаю, что ты не хочешь уходить! Ты хочешь быть с Мади. Джеймс злится сейчас, но он смягчится, как только придет время собирать команду, чтобы отправиться за сокровищами. Черт тебя возьми, ты не обязан уходить, в Саванне каждому найдется место, что бы ты ни натворил!  
Сильвер молчал.  
— Это все? — наконец проговорил он.  
Томас крепче сжал его руку.  
— А еще я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты остался.  
Он произнес это негромко; несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, пока напряженное молчание не разбилось о скалу обыденности.  
— Так что, драться не будем? — громко спросил Лестер, нагибаясь за саблей.  
— А ну стоять! — рыкнул на него Джеймс, но это не произвело должного впечатления.  
— Да ну тебя, — отмахнулся Лестер. — Парни, вы как знаете, а я жрать хочу. И комары замучили.  
— Точно, на мне места живого нет! — поддержал его кто-то.  
— А я ноги промочил...  
— Да вы просто неженки!  
— Руфус! а ну стой, дерзкий мальчишка!  
— Пошли скорее, ужин пропустим!  
Неказистая армия начала разбредаться, оставляя капитана Флинта растерянно смотреть им вслед.  
— Джеймс! — крикнул Томас. Их взгляды встретились, Томас слабо улыбнулся, но выпустил руку Сильвера, лишь дождавшись ответной улыбки. — Ты здесь. Ты остался в Саванне.  
— А где мне еще быть, — хмыкнул тот.  
— Джон, болван, о чем ты только думал?! — к ним бежала Мади; несмотря на гневные слова, ее глаза сияли.  
— Я хотел как лучше!  
— Черт тебя возьми, если я еще раз от тебя это услышу!..  
Томас, не задумываясь, заключил Джеймса в объятия.  
— Я рад, что ты здесь, — негромко проговорил он, прижимаясь щекой к его щеке. — Хотя ты меня напугал. Знаешь, Джон говорил, что ты готов ради меня на что угодно, но я и представить себе не мог, что это значит.  
— Это правда, — так же тихо ответил Джеймс.  
Томас чуть отстранился — впрочем, не размыкая объятий.  
— Мне не нужно этого, — он покачал головой. — Но есть очень много того, что я хотел бы сделать вместе с тобой.  
Джеймс прижался губами к его губам, и на мгновение Томасу почудилось, что они снова стоят посреди поля, впервые за много лет, и Джеймс вот-вот рассеется в воздухе, словно мираж. Но теперь он точно знал, что этого не случится.


End file.
